Fire in the Sky
by Sir Weston
Summary: Taking place one year after "Smoke on the Water," the music festival is back,and it's bigger than ever! Stan, Craig, and their friends couldn't be more excited, and hopefully nothing will go horribly wrong! But they should know better than that by now! Featuring old and new faces, what excitement and drama will the festival bring for the gang this year? Read and review, please!
1. Falling From the Stars

**Fire in the Sky**

 **New story time! This is a sequel to my story** _ **Smoke on the Water**_ **, so if you haven't read that one yet, this one won't make much sense. Basically, this one takes place one year later, so now they're all seventeen.**

 **Just a quick warning: there will be mentions of drug use, underage drinking, and sex, but nothing explicit, just like the last one. All the chapter titles will be parts of song lyrics. Sort of like the last one, but different. And don't worry about catching up. I'll kind of recap everything in this first chapter.**

 **One more thing, I thought of the ideas for this story before "Splatty Tomato," or "Moss Piglets" came out, so Heidi, who is in this, is still with Cartman and still skinny. Just so you know.**

 **Anyway, enough jibber jabber. On with the story!**

 **Note: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 1 – Falling From the Stars**

 _Wake Me Up When September Ends_

Stan stared up at the ceiling as he lay beside a sleeping Wendy. He was a little nervous about the upcoming weekend. It was the weekend of the grand music festival, which he and his friends and Cartman had attended a year earlier. It had also been when he and Wendy confessed their love for each other for the first time. Sure, they had been together for a while before then, but their relationship had been rocky for a while. Thankfully, after their love confession, they were closer than ever. There was still one problem, though.

For the past year, Wendy had been lying to her parents for the last year. In order to get her parents off her back, she told them that she had broken up with Stan, when the opposite was true. Even though the two were careful, Stan was always worried that they would get caught, and her parents would forbid him from ever seeing Wendy again.

With a small sigh, Stan looked over at Wendy, who was still sleeping peacefully beside him. She looked so calm and untroubled, unlike himself. He wished he could be as confident as she was. Maybe the festival would be just the thing to relax him.

As Stan stared, he suddenly noticed Wendy stirring. Her eyes fluttered, she groaned, and then her eyes opened. "Stan?" she whispered, her voice a bit groggy from sleep, "What's the matter, love? Can't sleep?"

"Yeah," Stan admitted with a small sigh, "I'm just a little anxious about the weekend. I'm glad your parents let you go and aren't going to be there this year, but I'm worried they'll find out about us."

Wendy stared at him for a moment before leaning forward and giving him a light kiss. "It'll be okay, Stan," she comforted, "We just have to survive a couple more years, then we can get out of this town, and we'll be free to be together all we like."

Stan couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "You're right, Wendy," he said, "And this weekend is just the perfect thing for us to spend time together without having to sneak around all the time." He returned her kiss with one of his own. "Good night, Wendy. I love you."

"I love you too, Stan," she replied gently. They snuggled closer together and drifted back to sleep.

…

Craig and Tweek were asleep together, their arms wrapped around each other, and Tweek's face buried in Craig's neck. Ever since they had confessed their love for each other the previous year, the two of them had been closer than ever. They couldn't stand spending even one night away from each other, so they were constantly at each other's houses.

But Tweek had kept his promise to Clyde. He let him have more alone time with his best friend, so Craig and Clyde could do whatever they wanted with each other. But this only lasted a couple of months before an obstacle got in the way.

Said obstacle was most likely the reason Craig's phone rang, startling him and Tweek awake. Groaning, Craig rolled over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" he muttered. The phone kept ringing.

"You have to press 'answer,' love," Tweek told him without opening his eyes.

Grumbling, Craig dragged the little phone icon over to "answer" and brought it back to his ear. "Do you have any idea what time it is, Clyde?" he hissed.

"Sorry, Craig," Clyde said on the other side of the phone. He didn't sound the least bit tired. "I was just thinking about the music festival, and how we have an extra ticket. And I was wondering if it would be all right if I invited Belle to come with us."

Craig blinked slowly, his tired, sleep-deprived mind making his memories cloud up. "Who's Belle?" he wondered sleepily. He could practically hear Clyde's eyes roll.

"My girlfriend," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah," Craig muttered. _That bitch._ "I couldn't care less if you want to take Beth. You're going to have to ask Token. He's the one driving."

"First of all, her name is Belle," Clyde pointed out, "And second, I just wanted to make sure it was ok with everyone. I didn't want you guys to get upset if you wanted it to be just the four of us again."

"Whatever," Craig mumbled. His eyelids were starting to droop.

"Can you ask Tweek if he's all right with it?" Clyde asked.

Slowly, Craig turned to Tweek. "Are you ok with Bessy coming with us to the festival?"

"You mean Belle?" Tweek corrected, still laying with his eyes closed.

"Sure," Craig replied, with a sigh.

"I don't care," Tweek mumbled, "She's Clyde's girlfriend. They can do what they want."

Nodding, Craig brought the phone back up. "He doesn't care," he told Clyde.

"Great!" Clyde exclaimed, his enthusiasm so late at night making Craig cringe, "It's settled then!"

"Not quite," Craig reminded him, "You still have to ask Token about Susan in the morning, remember."

"Belle," Clyde corrected him, "And don't worry, I will. Good night."

Craig's only response was a tired grunt before he hung up and dropped the phone on the floor. Then he rolled back over to face Tweek, wrapping the small blond in his arms once more. Just as he was about to fall back asleep, he couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong, Craig, my love?" Tweek asked, raising his head to look at him.

Letting out another sigh, Craig looked at him. "I'm just a little worried about Clyde," he confessed, "He's been dating that girl for seven months now, and I feel like he's growing… distant."

Tweek sat up and looked down at him. "I know what you mean," he murmured, "I told him I would try to let him spend more time with you. But now he spends more time with Belle than he does with any of us."

"Yeah," Craig mumbled. He wanted to say something else, but decided to keep it to himself. Instead, he laid back down and pulled Tweek close.

"Let's just forget about it for now," he said, "I don't want anything to ruin this weekend." He let himself smile a little. "You know, it'll be one year since we confessed our love and had our first kiss."

"Mm," Tweek hummed in response, "And we haven't kissed since."

Craig looked at him. "Yes, we have," he pointed out.

Tweek giggled and leaned over, kissing him deeply. "I know, I'm just messing with you," he chuckled. He snuggled up to Craig and gently tucked his face into his neck. "Good night, love," he murmured.

"Good night, dear," Craig replied, as he closed his eyes.

…

Kenny was stretched out on his bed, staring at his clock. He was eagerly waiting for it to be time to get up. Today was the Thursday before the music festival, and he grew more excited by the day. He knew Karen was anxious as well.

Since Kenny had rejected Becca a year earlier, he had slowly been growing better with his bad habits. He didn't do nearly as many drugs, and wasn't constantly trying to find illegal alcohol to consume. Granted, he still smoked on occasion, but he was working on weaning off of that. And since he had gotten off most of his bad habits, he managed to find a job and actually save money.

At the moment, Kenny was trying to save up for college. He knew he probably wouldn't make enough in time to go anywhere fancy, but some college was better than no college. Besides, he had always planned on going somewhere close by so he could still be near Karen and take care of her.

But at the moment, Kenny couldn't care less about school. His mind was completely focused on the festival. He had already planned a lot of what he wanted to do, which bands he wanted to see, what activities he wanted to try. This year promised to be better than ever, and he was looking forward to it. And maybe he could pick up a cute girl or two along the way.

Unable to sleep, Kenny rolled out of bed and went into the living room. While his family was still dirt poor, Kenny did put aside extra savings to go towards the family. Namely, they had a bit better food to eat. It wasn't the same poptarts and frozen waffles. Now they could afford at least three eggs and half a loaf of bread.

Taking out the eggs they had, Kenny started making breakfast, knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep. He contemplated calling one of his friends to see if they were awake, when his phone started ringing. Kenny quickly dived across the room and grabbed the phone before it could wake anyone up.

"Hello, this is Kenny," the boy said into the phone.

"Oh, good! Kenny! You're not asleep!" the voice on the other end was clearly Cartman. Kenny would recognize that whiney voice anywhere. "I need you to do me a favor! You have to come up with a reason why Heidi can't come with us to the festival."

Kenny sat up from where he was laying across the table. "Why?" he wondered.

"Because! I don't want her to come with us!" Cartman explained.

"Why not?"

"Because! This is a dude's trip!" Cartman replied in a huffy voice, "I don't want any chicks coming with us!"

"Wendy, Karen, and Tricia are coming with us," Kenny pointed out calmly, "Besides, if you didn't want Heidi to come, then why did you ask her?"

"I didn't think she'd _actually_ agree!" his sort-of friend reasoned, "Come on, Kenny! Just do this for me!"

"Why can't you ask Stan or Kyle?" Kenny wondered.

Cartman let out an annoyed sigh on the other end. "Because Stan wouldn't pick up his phone, and Kyle was all like 'stop calling me at five thirty in the morning, fat-ass!'"

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Look, Eric, you were the one who invited your girlfriend," he explained, "You deal with it."

"But Kenny, I-"

Kenny didn't hear what else he had to say as he slammed the phone down onto the receiver. He could almost hear Cartman calling him an asshole from across town, but he didn't really care. It was his own fault for having a weird want-to-break-up-with-her-but-won't-for-some-odd-reason relationship with Heidi. Now he was just hoping Cartman wouldn't mope around all weekend and drag the rest of them down. They really didn't need that.

With that thought, Kenny went back to cooking his eggs before they could burn.

…

Kyle didn't really know how to feel about the upcoming festival. Last year was certainly memorable, but he felt like he didn't really do anything that significant to the story. He hoped this time the author actually had something planned for him beyond getting a drunk kiss from his best friend and his not-friend.

He was now lying wide awake in his room, since Cartman had rudely woken him. He decided for whatever reason to get up and go downstairs, and was quite surprised to see Ike sitting in the living room.

"Hey, sport," he greeted his younger brother, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nah," Ike replied, "I'm too excited. I've barely slept at all this week."

Kyle let out a soft chuckle. "Well, you really should try to sleep," he reasoned, "If you don't, then you'll sleep all through the festival. Then Tricia will be mad."

Ike gulped. "Yeah, you're probably right," he agreed.

About a month after the festival, Ike had started going out with Tricia, after Clyde had gently let her down. She was rather clingy and defensive of Ike, but not in a creepy way, more like a sweet way, and it reminded Kyle greatly of how Craig was around Tweek. It was like she was a miniature female version of her brother.

"I'm really glad we all get to go again," Ike said, breaking Kyle from his thoughts, "Don't tell anyone, but I actually kind of enjoyed sharing a tent with Karen and Tricia. Plus, I got to spend time with you."

Kyle couldn't help but smile. Ike could be a pest sometimes, but it was nice when the two brothers genuinely cared about each other.

"Are you planning on wearing your festival clothes?" Kyle asked him, referring to the special tye-die hippie-like clothes Ike, Karen, and Tricia had bought last year.

"Hell yeah!" Ike exclaimed, "I'll blend right in with everyone!"

"Ok, kiddo," Kyle chuckled, "Ease off on the enthusiasm if you want to get any sleep. Come on, let's go back to bed."

"Can I sleep in your room for the rest of the night?" Ike requested.

Again, Kyle smiled. "Of course," he replied.

 **Ah, it's good to be back, even though I didn't go anywhere. In case it wasn't obvious, this story takes place in summer, which is why no one is concerned with missing school or anything. Anyway, hope you like the triumphant first return and didn't find this chapter too boring and exposition-y. Leave a comment and tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Music With My Friends

**Before we begin today's chapter, I want to say something. PLEASE DON'T BUG ME ABOUT UPDATING! I am working on several stories at once! I do this because sometimes I get stuck on certain stories, so I have to work on something else. If I didn't, it would take even longer to update. So, please stop bothering me about it, I'm doing the best I can!**

 **I'm excited to write this chapter. We get to see more of what everyone's relationships are like and how everyone has changed in the past year. Also, I can't wait to introduce Belle to you! I'll tell you, she's not like the usual bitchy girls I write.**

 **Chapter 2 – Music With My Friends**

 _On the Road Again_

When the morning came, everyone was anxious. Only one more day until the music festival. Stan was looking forward to spending time with his friends and girlfriend and Cartman. Everyone started packing up their stuff so they wouldn't forget anything. And because Wendy was coming along with them this year, she was able to remind them to actually pack food. Something all eight teenagers had embarrassingly forgotten to do last year.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman were over at Kyle's house now, packing coolers full of food and snacks they could bring. Cheese, vegetables, fruits, crackers, and Cartman snuck a few beers in there as well. When he did, Kyle gave him a look.

"We better not have a repeat of what happened last year, Cartman," he warned the fat ass.

"What happened last year?" Stan wondered.

"Don't tell him!" Cartman snapped, but Kyle ignored him.

"You should know," he said, "It was very similar to what you did last year."

Stan's face flushed with embarrassment, and Kenny couldn't help but burst out laughing. Last year both Stan and Cartman got drunk and ended up kissing Kyle for seemingly no reason. While Kyle was cool with it, they still got embarrassed whenever he brought it up.

"Don't forget the sandwich stuff!" Kenny exclaimed when he was finally done having a laugh at Stan and Cartman's expense, "I need my pizza sammies!"

"Calm down, Kenny," Stan told him, "We won't forget the sandwich stuff!"

"Also, don't call them sammies," Kyle muttered.

After packing about three coolers with food and drinks, the boys went home to finish packing. Stan also had to figure out how many tents they were going to bring. He knew Craig and his friends had their own tent, and he was going to bring the two tents they brought last year, but what about the girls? Would Heidi and Wendy want their own tent, or would they want to share one with their boyfriends? And Stan was almost certain that Clyde would bring Belle, so there was her to consider. In the end he decided to bring an extra tent, as there wouldn't be enough room for everyone in one tent anyway. Luckily, Randy had bought a ton of extra tents for no particular reason.

When the next morning rolled around, Stan packed his stuff into the van that he had rented (there was no way seven people were fitting in his family's car!) and went to pick up his friends. Kyle had managed to somehow convinced Ike to ride in Token's car so they wouldn't have to fit more people in.

"I don't know why Cartman and Heidi can't just bring their stuff over here," Stan muttered as Kyle got into the front seat, "His house is right over there."

"This is easier," Kyle defended, "Stop complaining."

Stan pulled into the Cartman's driveway where Eric was waiting with his stuff. Stan popped the trunk and got out to help him.

"Where's Heidi?" he wondered.

"She's using the lady's room," Cartman explained, shoving his suitcase into the car, "Don't worry, I've got her stuff."

"Wow, Cartman!" Kyle called from inside the car, "You're actually being a gentleman for once in your life?"

"Shut up, Kahl!" Cartman growled back.

After Heidi got in the car, they drove to Kenny's house to pick him and Karen up before finally arriving at Wendy's. Stan got out to help her with her stuff and she greeted him with a kiss. Then she climbed in the back with the others.

"All right," Stan said eagerly as he got behind the wheel again, "Now we just got to meet Token at his house and hit the road!" He started up the car.

"I gotta pee," Heidi announced before the car could move an inch. Stan stopped.

"Didn't you just go at your own house?" he asked.

"I did," she replied with a happy grin, "I just pee a lot. You'll see." She took a swig of her water bottle (her huuuuuuge water bottle), before climbing over Kenny and Karen and getting out of the car. Cartman watched her go.

"That's my girl!" he sighed happily.

Over at Token's house, he and his friends had backed all their stuff into Token's car and got in. Tricia had called shotgun and dragged Ike to the front seat with her, leaving Craig, Tweek, and Clyde to get in the back. Token was rather glad getting them in the car wasn't nearly as much of a hassle as last year. Craig sat in between Clyde and Tweek, with Tweek gently leaning on him.

After texting Stan to say that they were heading out, Token started up the car and pulled onto the road. Clyde leaned forward and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't forget we still have to pick up my girlfriend," he reminded him. Token let out a loud, annoyed groan.

"Ugh! I hate her!" he moaned. Clyde frowned and leaned forward again and smacked Token in the back of the head. "Ow!" he hissed.

 _Tweek and I hate her too, but we weren't going to say so out loud,_ Craig thought to himself as Token started driving to Belle's house.

When they pulled up to Belle's house, they found that Belle was waiting for them on her front porch. Belle wasn't the most gorgeous girl ever, but she was fairly pretty. She had short wavy brown hair that fell just past her shoulders, and hazel eyes. Her lips were plump and red, and perpetually pouty looking. She had a hand on her slim waist and had obviously been waiting for a while. She was quite tall, even without the platform shoes she usually wore.

Clyde quickly got out of the car to help her with her suitcase. Belle gave him a quick kiss in greeting before handing him her suitcase. As Clyde took it to the back of the car, Belle walked over to the open door and slid in, much to Craig's annoyance.

 _It's not enough that you're a lousy bitch,_ he thought angrily, _now you won't even let me sit next to my best friend!_

"Oh," Belle spoke suddenly, without greeting any of them, "I didn't realize the _black_ was driving." Her voice was full of disapproval.

Token glared at her through the rear-view mirror, but before he had the chance to snap at her, Clyde climbed into the car and closed the door. Craig could've sworn he saw a flash of sadness in Clyde's eyes, but it was gone almost instantly.

"All right, Token! We're all set to go!" Clyde told him. Token grumbled something under his breath and started up the car.

"So, sweetie," Belle said, turning to Clyde, "We're going to share a tent this weekend, right? Just the two of us?"

Clyde hesitated. "Well, actually, I was going to share a tent with the guys," he replied, "Like I did last year."

"Right, but this year you want to share a tent with me," Belle stated, "Because I'm your girlfriend." Clyde blinked at her.

"Of course," he said after a moment.

Craig let out a silent hiss of frustration. He already regretted agreeing to let Belle come with them, but she just gave him another reason to regret it. All he wanted was to spend time with his best friend again. They could've shared a tent together and just chatted like old times. But now he couldn't even look forward to that.

…

After Stan finally got on the road (they waited for Heidi for nearly fifteen minutes,) he found that he was quickly regretting his offer to give her a ride. He should've made Cartman and Heidi take their own car. Five minutes into the silent car ride, Heidi dug into her purse and leaned forward to shove something in Stan and Kyle's faces.

"Sugar snap pea?" she offered, holding her hand out to Stan, then Kyle, "Snap pea? Pea… oh! That reminds me! I have to pee!"

Five minutes after they got back on the highway, Heidi was leaning on Cartman's shoulder as she stared out the window. Kenny was sitting next to her with Karen on his lap, and Wendy was on the far side. Heidi suddenly spotted something out the window and her face lit up.

"Oh! Punch buggy! Yellow!" she exclaimed, and turned in her seat to punch Kenny hard on his shoulder.

"OWWWwwww…!" Kenny moaned, holding his shoulder in pain.

"Yellow," Heidi said quietly, "Oh! That reminds me! I have to pee!"

"Ooooohhh!" Kenny groaned.

"Stop being a wimp, bro," Karen told him.

Only ten minutes later after they made a quick stop, Stan was annoyed when Heidi spoke again. "Hey Stan…"

"You cannot possibly have to pee again! It is physically impossible!" Stan exclaimed, letting his frustration at constantly having to stop pour through. He could already imagine the smug look on Craig's face as he bragged about how his group got to the festival long before Stan and his friends.

"No, I just wanted to see if you wanted to listen to this CD," Heidi said, handing a CD up to him. Sighing with relief, Stan popped it in.

To his horror, it wasn't music, but a very boring audio book, about a very boring man and his very boring dog, read by a very boring narrator. Stan's eye twitched with frustration as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. It wasn't very long before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh my God, Heidi! Please tell me you have to pee!" he exclaimed.

Heidi chuckled, but then stopped to think. "Oh, yeah! I do have to pee!" she realized.

…

It was well past two o' clock before Stan finally pulled car through the front gate and got everyone their wristbands. He parked the car in their spot next to Token's car and hopped out. As everyone got out, Stan glared over at Craig.

"Shut up, Craig," he snarled at his smugly grinning rival. Craig and his group already had all of their stuff set up.

Ike, who had been fidgeting nervously, spotted his brother and lit up. "Kyle!" he exclaimed. Before Kyle could have time to react, Ike was latched onto his torso, refusing to let go. Grunting, Kyle tried to pull him off, but he wouldn't budge.

The two groups were camping in the woods again, but this year they were closer to the edge of the woods, near the main stage and vendors, and it didn't smell as bad. Stan and Kenny immediately went to the back of the car to start unloading, with Wendy and Heidi helping, while Kyle showed Karen, Ike, and Tricia how to build a fire. As Kenny dragged one of the tents out, he looked over to where Cartman was just standing there.

"Aren't you going to help at all?" he growled at his fat friend.

"Nah, I think you guys got it," Cartman replied in a smug grin. Kenny glared at him, then dragged the tent over to him.

"Here. Set up the tent, you lazy asshole," Kenny scowled at him before going back to the car. Grumbling to himself, Cartman did as he was told.

It took about half an hour or so, but finally they got the tents and campsite set up. Ike, Karen, and Tricia had their own tent, while Wendy and Heidi were sharing a small tent. Stan was a little surprised when he saw that Clyde and Belle were sharing a tent instead of Clyde being with his friends, but who was Stan to judge?

"I'm so glad we get to spend the festival with each other this year, Stan," Wendy said as they sat down around the firepit, "Without my parents staring at us the whole time."

"Me too," Stan admitted shyly, blushing a little.

He had a feeling this year was going to be _much_ better than last year!

 **Oh Stan, how little you know. It's going to be soooooo much worse! Starting in the next chapter, shit happens, so look forward to that! What do you think will happen this year? Feel free to tell me!**


	3. You Found Me

**Shit starts happening today. We're definitely going to have stuff happen to Stan and his friends. Because everyone gets a conflict this time, some characters might be absent until the next chapter. I might just go back and forth between Stan's gang and Craig's gang. This story is definitely going to be longer than the last one.**

 **Chapter 3 – You Found Me**

 _I Knew You Were Trouble_

As soon as the tents were set up, Kenny and Kyle took Ike, Tricia, and Karen and started wandering around the area, seeing what was new and what was old. There was already a band playing on the main stage, and lots of people were milling about.

Kyle was a little surprised when he spotted several familiar faces from South Park mingling in the crowd. He could see Jason, Kevin, and David in line to get curly fries. The goths were by the stage, looking like they were actually enjoying themselves for once. And just when Kyle was wondering if there was anyone else from South Park here, they crossed paths with Jimmy and Timmy.

"Oh hey! It's the dynamic duo!" Kenny exclaimed. Jimmy and Timmy hobbled/wheeled up to them, grinning.

"Wuh-Wuh-What's up, f-f-fellas?" Jimmy greeted.

"Timmeh!"

"Nothing much," Kyle replied, "We just finished setting up camp a few minutes ago. We would've gotten here a lot sooner, but Heidi kept stopping us to go to the bathroom."

"Geez, why hav-hav-haven't they b-b-broken up yet?" Jimmy wondered.

"Timmeh!"

"I'm not sure why Heidi hasn't broken up with Cartman," Kyle admitted, "I think she might secretly be a masochist. Or insane."

"Heh, th-th-that wouldn't sup-sup-surprise me," Jimmy agreed, chuckling, "Well, if they do b-break up during the w-weekend, feel free t-t-to send Heidi my way."

"Where are you guys staying?" Kenny asked. Jimmy gestured with one of his crutches.

"J-J-Just over there," he replied, "W-We got a great spot 'cause we're handi-handi-handicapped."

"Lucky," Kenny muttered.

"TIMMEH!"

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys," Kyle said, "Are you guys going to see Cold Lazarus later?"

"Y-Y-You know it!" Jimmy exclaimed, "See you g-guys later." Then he and Timmy started heading towards their camp.

"Well, that was a nice chat," Kenny said, as he turned to Kyle, "Usually Jimmy is making a lot of raunchy- HOLY SHIT, WE LOST THE KIDS!"

"What?" Kyle looked around and only now realized that their younger siblings and Tricia were no longer anywhere to be found.

"Oh crap," he muttered.

…

When Cartman and Heidi had gone into the tent to make out, Stan had sort of been hoping the sound of the band onstage would be enough to drown them out. Unfortunately, it wasn't. So he was stuck waiting for Wendy to finish getting ready in her tent, while he had to sit and listen to Cartman's weird mouth noises.

"Dude, is this your first time making out with a girl or something?" Stan called, annoyed, "It's not that hard!"

"Fuck off, Marsh!" Cartman yelled out to him. The kissing noises immediately resumed.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Wendy announced. Stan turned to see her step out of the tent, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

She was wearing a cute red, white, and blue tie-dye tank top, and a long flowing tie-dye skirt that had a slit up the side to show off her long, luscious legs. Wendy smiled as Stan stared with his mouth open.

"Nice, huh?" she said, "I bought these last year when my parents weren't paying attention, and I knew that if I went to this festival again I wanted to wear this."

Stan couldn't reply. He could only stare. Wendy grinned and rolled her eyes, then put her hand under Stan's chin, shutting his mouth.

"It's rude to stare, dear," she told him. Stan shook his head, coming out of his daze.

"Sorry," he muttered. Wendy giggled.

"It's all right," she assured him, taking his hand, "Let's go. I don't want to miss anything." As they started walking towards the stage, she called back to Heidi. "We'll be back in a little bit!"

"M'Okay!" Heidi called from inside the tent, obviously still having her lips to Cartman's.

The two of them had a blanket for them to sit on and Stan was carrying a small cooler filled with snack foods like fruits, veggies, and cheese. When the got to the main stage, the found a nice spot in the middle of the hill to set down their blanket. They sat down together as the band started playing.

"Oh! I love this band!" Wendy exclaimed, clinging to Stan's arm. Stan chuckled lightly.

"What band is this?" he wondered.

"They're called Devil's in the Details," she explained, "They're this rock band that likes to dress like devils. Their music is really good too, if a bit um... 'different.' Obviously, my parents wouldn't like them."

"Yeah," Stan agreed, nodding, "I'm surprised they went last year."

"It was mostly because I begged them," Wendy admitted, "They stayed at the RV the whole weekend. I don't think they went to listen to a band once."

"Wow, what a waste of money," Stan chuckled.

"Tell me about it," Wendy laughed. They both giggled a little before turning back to watch the band. After a moment, Stan dug into the cooler and brought out a bunch of grapes.

"Grape?" he offered Wendy. She smiled at him.

"Why thank you, Stan," she said, taking it from him. She popped it in her mouth and chewed happily. Almost as soon as she swallowed, a voice rang out.

"Wendy! Could that possibly be you? Why, it's been ages!"

Both Wendy and Stan looked around for where the voice was coming from. Then Stan spotted him. The tall, handsome blond-haired young man walking towards them. More confidence in his stride than was necessary. A smug, over-confident grin on his face. It was a face that Stan hadn't seen since the third grade.

A face he had hoped he would never actually have to see again.

…

"I can't believe we lost the kids," Kenny muttered as he and Kyle pushed their way around the crowds, searching for the three kids.

"Don't worry, Kenny," Kyle urged, "They're um…" He paused a moment to calculate something in his head. "Twelve and thirteen years old. They're probably fine."

"Yeah! They're twelve and thirteen!" Kenny rebutted, "And whatever age Tricia is! They should know better than to just go wandering off! God, I have never been so angry and worried at the same time!"

"I know dude. Ike is getting a firm talking to when we find them," Kyle assured him, "Maybe even an angry finger shake."

The two of quickly went from vendor to vendor, hoping for even a glimpse of the three. It didn't help that all the people walking around were adults who were taller than their siblings. Growing frustrated, Kyle suddenly thought of something.

"Kenny, wait!" he called, grabbing his friend's shoulder, "I just thought of something that could help! They have security here! And a missing person's tent in case people get separated and can't find each other." Kenny blinked at him.

"You're a genius, Kyle," he praised, "Let's go."

They started to head towards the security tent when someone suddenly blocked their way. Kenny hissed with displeasure at the person. It was Becca, his ex-girlfriend from three years ago. Her blond hair had been dyed pink, and somehow her bust had grown larger. Thankfully, she was actually wearing a shirt, but it didn't leave anything to the imagination. She stood in front of the two boys, with a hand on her hip and a sneer on her face.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" she said in a classic evil-like tone, "If it isn't my ex-boyfriend who rudely walked out on me last year and his hot friend."

Kenny rolled his eyes. "I told you last year you weren't good for me!" he hissed at the same time Kyle muttered "wait, what?" "It's not my fault you're a bitch who can't get over it!"

Becca scowled at him, but quickly regained her composure. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, flipping her hair, "I don't hold a grudge. It's not like I personally stalked all of your media pages to find out if you were coming back this year so I could plan my ultimate revenge on you or anything."

Kenny and Kyle stared wide-eyed at her. There was an awkward silence that fell between them. Suddenly, Kyle caught sight of something over Becca's shoulder and gasped.

"Look! Kenny!" he exclaimed, pointing towards the security tent, "There's the kids!"

Almost shoving Becca aside, Kyle and Kenny rushed past her and over to where the three kids were talking to one of the security men.

"Ike! Karen! Tricia!" Kyle called out. The three kids turned and saw him and Kenny rushing towards them.

"There you two are!" Ike sighed, "Do you have any idea how worried we've been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Kyle glared down at his little brother.

"We didn't go anywhere!" he scolded, "We were just talking to our friends, and when we turned around, you three weren't there anymore!"

"Karen, you should know better than to just go wandering off!" Kenny pointed out. Karen looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "We just saw something at a nearby booth, and we went to check it out, but when we turned around the crowd had thickened and we couldn't find you guys. We're really sorry."

Kyle and Kenny looked at each other then sighed. "It's fine," Kyle replied, "Just don't wander off again without telling us first, ok? And make sure we always know where you are. You never know what kind of freaks you could run into at these things."

"Hey!" a shrill voice cried at them. Kenny sighed with annoyance and turned around.

"Speaking of which," he muttered to Kyle.

"You can't just shove me aside and ignore me!" Becca snarled as she stomped up to Kenny, "I was in the middle of saying something!"

"No you weren't," Kyle pointed out calmly, "We were just standing there in awkward silence. You know, after you said you were seeking revenge on Kenny."

"I never said that!" Becca denied quickly. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he muttered as he took Karen's hand, "Come on, let's go back to our camp. I'm getting hungry."

Becca stared in shock and anger as the five of them walked past her without another word or thought.

…

"My dear Wendy!" Gregory exclaimed as he approached, "I thought I would never be seeing you again after I went back to my dear Yardale!"

Stan tried not to glare as the British boy reached their blanket and knelt down next to Wendy. He took her hand in his own and kissed the back of it. Wendy sighed.

"Gregory," she said, keeping her voice steady, "What are you doing here? This doesn't really seem like something you would be interested in." The Brit let out a hearty laugh that greatly annoyed Stan.

"Oh, Wendy! I have changed since my days of my youth," Gregory replied, "I am not as pretentious as I once was. I am more 'loose' and open."

"If you say so," Wendy said.

"Indeed," he agreed, grinning wide enough to flash his blinding white teeth, "Well, I must be going for now, but I do hope that I will be seeing you again before long."

"Uh-Huh," Wendy answered non-committedly as Gregory stood up. He blew her a kiss before striding off. Wendy sighed. "Don't give me that look, Stan, I was just being polite."

Stan, who had been frowning at Wendy, let his face soften. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I shouldn't be so jealous, but he talked to you as if I wasn't even there! I don't think he even looked at me once!"

Wendy smiled gently. "You know I'm not interested in him, Stan," she told him, leaning over and kissing his cheek, "You have nothing to worry about. I promise. You're the only one for me."

Allowing himself to smile in return, Stan leaned into the kiss, then gave one of his own. "You're right," he agreed, "Gregory is just a snob who thinks he's better than everyone because he's British."

Wendy giggled at his statement and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence and enjoyed the rest of the song.

 **This chapter is ending on a high note. I assure you, this will probably be the last one in a while that will. Anyway, for those of you NOT on AO3, who saw the return of Gregory coming? Yeah, I know he's kind of overused, but I didn't want to make up another character to add conflict between Stan and Wendy. Next chapter will be with Craig and his friends, and we'll start their stories. So, look forward to that and don't fart near Captain Diabetes. He doesn't like that.**


	4. An Ache I Still Remember

**Things are probably not going to stay as nice as long for Craig's group before it all goes to shit. I mean, Belle is already there, and no one likes her. Anyway, let's see what goes wrong with them. Aside from everything.**

 **Chapter 4 – An Ache I Still Remember**

 _Somebody That I Used to Know_

Craig, Clyde, Tweek, and Token walked beside each other as they headed towards the stage in the woods. For a moment, all felt right for Craig. Last year the four of them barely got to hang out together as a group (Token had been excluded from most of their activities.) But Craig was determined to spend time with his friends this time. Nothing was going to stop them.

They had almost reached the stage after taking a long detour because Craig forgot where it was, when someone called after them. Craig felt Clyde stiffen beside him as they turned around.

Belle was stomping towards them, and she did not look happy. She stopped in front of Clyde and glared at him. "Clyde, what do you think you're doing?" she demanded. Clyde cast his gaze to the ground.

"I was just, um, you know, going to the stage with my friends," he murmured.

"Right, except you said you were going to hang out with me," Belle told him, matter-of-factly. Clyde shuffled his feet.

"Well, I thought we were going to do that later," Clyde muttered. He sounded unsure of himself. "I kind of wanted to hang out with my friends right now."

"No, you don't," Belle said, giving him a stern look, "You want to be with me right now." Her brow raised an inch.

Clyde looked at his friends; all three of them had pleading eyes, begging him to refuse her. Eventually he sighed.

"Right," he muttered, "I want to be with you."

Belle grinned smugly and took Clyde's hand, leading him away from the others. Craig glared after her and waited until they were out of sight before letting his rage pour over.

"Who does that bitch think she is?!" he exploded, "God, I hate her! What makes her think she can push Clyde around like that?"

"Craig, please calm down," Tweek murmured. To anyone else, Tweek's words would have had no effect, especially since he was so quiet. But for Craig they had an immediate calming effect, and he let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "She just makes me so mad. Why does she have to manipulate Clyde like that? It's like he has no free will anymore." Tweek gently pressed against him.

"I know, love," he consoled, "I don't like it any more than you do."

"What are we going to do about it?" Token asked, "We can't just let him stay in that toxic relationship! It's not fair!"

"I'll try talking to him later," Craig decided, "When we get some alone time." He paused and sighed. "If we get some alone time."

"Amen to that," Token muttered.

They decided to continue on towards the stage, despite their loss of Clyde. Tweek pressed right up against Craig's side, hoping to calm him down a bit. He didn't want his boyfriend's entire weekend to be nothing but anger. He wanted Craig to at least try to enjoy himself.

When they got to the stage, one of the bands was just starting their first song. Craig, Token, and Tweek took some seats near the back of the audience so they wouldn't be disruptive. There was quite a crowd of people already, eagerly getting pumped for the band.

"Huh, these guys are pretty good," Token said to his friends, "Quite the opening act, am I right?" He chuckled and nudged Craig in the ribs.

Craig gave him a look and nudged him back. Token chuckled lightly and decided to look around the crowd a bit to see if there was anyone familiar. Then he saw her. The girl he had been trying to avoid for the past seven years.

Nichole Daniels. The girl Cartman had tricked him into getting together with, whom he had fallen in love with, who broke up with him because the girls stupidly thought that would do something about the internet troll for some reason, whom he had been pining after ever since. She was sitting about three rows in front of them, and Token could see that Red and Bebe were sitting beside her.

Token took a sharp breath and leaned over to Craig and Tweek. "Guys, I need to get out of here," he hissed just loud enough to be heard over the music. His two friends looked at him in surprise.

"Why?" Tweek asked.

"Because Nichole is here," Token replied and gestured to where the three girls were sitting. Tweek and Craig followed his finger to where he was pointing. Craig scoffed.

"Come on, Token, you're really going to puss out now?" he asked, "You've been whining about how you've been wanting to get back together with her for like, four years now! Maybe this is the perfect time to do that?"

Token paled at his words. "No, no! I can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"Why not?" Craig wondered.

"Ugh, I can't talk to her," Token muttered, "I've been avoiding her for seven years. She probably hates me now. She would never want to get back together."

"You don't know that," Tweek encouraged, "How will you know unless you talk to her?"

Token shook his head. "No, I need to go. See you guys back at the tent." With that, he quickly stood and started heading back before Nichole could turn around and see him. Craig sighed and turned to Tweek.

"Well, love, looks like it's just you, me, Nichole, Red, Bebe, and a bunch of people we don't know," he said, trying to sound smooth. Tweek couldn't help but chuckle.

"How romantic," he teased. He sighed with content as Craig wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest. Though Tweek was worried about his friends, he hoped he would get to have more moments like this with Craig this weekend.

When the current song was over, the audience stood up and clapped. As everyone sat down again, Craig couldn't help but notice that Nichole still stood, looking around until she spotted him and Tweek. In his mind, Craig was begging her not to come over, and was annoyed when she said something to Red and Bebe, and then the three of them started walking back to them. Sighing, Craig tried to put on a friendly face, but came out looking totally neutral.

"Hey guys!" Nichole greeted the two warmly, "I didn't expect you two to be here! Especially by yourselves."

"We're not really by ourselves," Tweek commented, "Token and Clyde came with us."

"We just don't know where they are right now," Craig added.

"Oh, Token's here?" Nichole asked somewhat nervously.

"Clyde's here?" Bebe wondered in a snarky voice, and Craig hated her for it. When school had started at the end of last summer, Craig had been with Clyde when he decided he wanted to ask Bebe out. She had told him that she would give him her answer at lunch, and then publicly humiliated him by rejecting him in front of everyone. Craig had been the one to comfort him when he ran out of the cafeteria in tears.

Even though Craig didn't really know why Clyde decided to ask Bebe out. As far as Craig knew, Clyde was still in love with him. But Craig hadn't questioned it and simply held Clyde in his arms, gently combing his fingers through his hair, and whispering softly as Clyde quietly sobbed. Craig had never been a fan of Bebe, but that incident made him hate her even more, and he would glare every time he saw her.

"Yes, Clyde is here," Craig hissed at the blonde girl, "And he brought his girlfriend." The only time he would take comfort in the fact that Clyde had a girlfriend. He sneered internally when he saw a hint of the smug look on Bebe's face fall.

Craig's mind was suddenly taken off of his hatred for Bebe, when he suddenly felt someone touch his shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned to see that Red was smiling seductively at him.

"What's going on with you, Craig?" she asked in what was probably supposed to be a sexy voice, "You here with anyone… special?"

He knew what she was trying to do, and it made Craig angry. He looped an arm around Tweek and pressed him to his side. "Hello, let me introduce you to my boyfriend of seven years," he growled.

Quickly feeling the tension, Nichole cleared her throat. "Well, we should probably be going," she announced, "Come on girls. See you two around." She grabbed a hold of Red and Bebe's arms and started dragging them away as Red continued staring at Craig and Bebe blew him kisses.

As soon as they were out of sight, Craig let out a heavy sigh and sank back down to his seat. Tweek sat next to him and lightly pressed against him. They were quiet for a few moments, the only sounds being of the band getting ready for their next song, and idle chatter.

"Are you ok?" Tweek asked after a moment.

"I'm fine," Craig murmured. He would have been more convincing if he hadn't been shaking slightly. Tweek leaned against him more.

"Are you sure?" he pressed, "I know that you don't like it when- "

"Tweek, I'm fine," Craig insisted, cutting him off, "I promise. We all know what sluts Bebe and Red are. I swear it didn't bother me."

"If you're sure," Tweek said lowly.

Craig leaned over and softly kissed his temple. "I'm sure," he replied, "I was angrier at Bebe than anything else. I just remembered what she did to Clyde at the beginning of the year."

"Oh yeah, that was horrible," Tweek muttered, "What a bitch!"

Tweek swore so rarely that the sound of him calling Bebe a bitch made Craig burst into laughter. He didn't care that a bunch of people turned in their seats to glare at him.

…

Craig and Tweek got back to the campsite about half an hour later. The show had actually only gone on for ten minutes, but with Craig leading it took them twenty to get back.

They were a little surprised to see Clyde sitting by himself on their side of the camp. Clyde looked up when he heard them coming and his face lit up. "There you guys are!" he exclaimed, "I was wondering what was taking you guys so long. Token came back a long time ago."

"Yeah, well Token left early because he's a pussy who can't even talk to a former girlfriend," Craig said nonchalantly.

"And Craig took the lead on the way back, so you know," Tweek added, ignoring the side glare he got from his boyfriend. Clyde couldn't help but laugh.

"I do know," he chuckled. It was easy to recall the number of times Craig had gotten the two of them lost when traversing the forest last year.

"So, where are Token and Belle?" Craig wondered, looking around, and having a very small hope that maybe Belle had been eaten by a bear.

"Token went to the main stage, and Belle is taking a nap," Clyde replied, "So, you know, the three of us could hang out together for a while!" There was a look of desperate hope in his eyes, and he looked right at Craig when he said this.

Admittedly, Craig had wanted to spend some alone time with Tweek, maybe snoodle with him in the tent a little. But he immediately realized this could be one of the very few chances he would get to spend with Clyde without Belle breathing down their necks.

"I'm up for that," Craig said, "How about you, Tweek?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," he answered, "You know, we mostly spent our time in the woods last year. It would be nice to explore the rest of the festival for a change."

"I agree. Let's do that," Clyde said happily.

He quickly got to his feet and was instantly at Craig's side. Craig smiled gently at him before taking Tweek's hand and leading them out of the campsite towards the main stage.

 **Okay, so I lied. This chapter ended seemingly fine. But what was up with all that shit? Wouldn't you like to know? I'll try not to keep you waiting long for the next chapter, but I make no promises.**


	5. What About No Don't You Get?

**Stan and Wendy are doing just fine! There's going to be no tension between them! Nor is anything going to happen to Kyle or Kenny! They basically told Becca to fuck off, and she's definitely going to do that! There's no drama at all in this chapter! Nope, not at all!**

 **(Sorry this and my other stories have taken so long to update. I've been really feeling my depression lately, and it's hard for me to get motivated to write when I'm like this. I start to feel like all my work is crap when I get like that. I'll try to have chapters up sooner.)**

 **Chapter 5 – What About "No" Don't You Get?**

 _Take a Hint_

Kyle fidgeted nervously as he read his book by the fire pit. He didn't want to seem too anxious, but he was. He couldn't stop glancing over at the campsite that was across the path from where their camp was. About three girls had situated themselves there, and they were rather pretty. Especially the girl in the silky sundress with long blonde hair who was lounging in a chair reading a magazine. Kyle wanted to go over and talk to her, but his nerves were weighing him down. He had wanted to try dating again for a while, and maybe this was his chance.

Now if only he could get out of this chair.

He was still sitting there when Cartman strode over and sat in front of him, his back turned towards the girls. He studied Kyle for a moment before breaking into a wild grin.

"What's up with you, Kahl?" he asked in his obnoxious voice, "What are you all worked up about, huh?"

Kyle slammed his book shut and gave him an angry glare. "What makes you think I'm worked up about something?" he asked.

"I know you, Kahl," Cartman sneered, "You're all fidgety and you slammed your book shut. What's wrong? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Fine!" Kyle snapped at him. He took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "There's a girl over there at that camp, and she's really cute."

"Ooh!" Cartman started to turn around but Kyle stopped him.

"No, Cartman!" he growled.

"Oh, but I want to see a pretty girl!" Eric whined. Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he muttered, "Just… be cool."

"Don't worry," Cartman said, "I got ya." Very carefully, he slowly started turning around so that he wouldn't be noticeable, then suddenly and deliberately whipped around, causing Kyle to facepalm. He studied the girl for a moment before turning back to Kyle with a chuckle.

"Oh, Kyle, my silly Jew," he laughed, "You've got your book in a twist for nothing! There is nothing to worry about, and I'm going to tell you why in one simple word."

Kyle gave him a look of disbelief. "Yeah? And what's that?" he asked doubtfully.

"Dibs!" Cartman exclaimed, causing Kyle's jaw to drop in shock.

…

Kenny walked around the woods with his hands in his pockets, admiring the scenery. He was a lot more used to the smell of smoke and drugs than his friends were, so going deeper into the woods didn't really bother him that much. He kept a sharp eye out for any pretty girls or even average looking girls who seemed to be single.

After hooking up with Becca last year, Kenny realized he wanted a more serious relationship. He hated being alone and seeing Stan, Cartman, and Clyde with their girlfriends just made those feelings of loneliness crop back up. But maybe he could meet a nice girl here and start something special.

Hope immediately flared up when he saw a pretty girl walking towards him. She was smiling at him, and she blushed a little when he waved at her. As she approached, she opened her mouth to greet him, but someone interrupted.

"Kenny! There you are!" Becca exclaimed, running towards him. Eyes wide, Kenny stared as Becca rudely shoved the other girl out of the way and wrapped him in her arms.

"Becca, what do you think you're doing?" Kenny hissed at her.

"Why, Kenny! You shouldn't speak to me like that!" she gasped, "After everything we've been through! I'm willing to forgive you for all the horrible things you've done to me!"

The girl who had been shoved gave them an odd look before turning and walking away. Kenny tried to call out to her to get her to come back, but it was too late. He turned and glared at Becca, who gave him a sexy smile.

"You did that on purpose," he spat. Becca looked taken aback.

"Why, what ever would make you think that?" she asked in a fake shocked voice. Kenny shoved her away.

"I don't know what you think you're doing," he hissed dangerously, "But what ever we had between us before is over. It's gone. You need to get over it, because I am not going to play this game with you."

Becca smiled in a sexy way and stepped closer. She put and arm around Kenny's neck and took one of his hands in her own. Then she guided it under her shirt so he could feel her breast, and Kenny cringed.

"Oh Kenny," she whispered to him, "You're already too deep into this game to dig yourself out. You were trapped the moment you decided to reject me. Now, there are only two ways this can end for you. Either you get back with me, and we'll go to my tent and make love for the rest of this festival, or I will make sure your life is a living Hell, and you will never get with another girl."

Kenny glared with all the hatred in his heart at her. He leaned in close. "Bring it on, bitch," he snarled, and snatched his hand away before turning and storming away. Becca watched on with a snide look on her face.

…

"Cartman!" Kyle hissed at his fat friend, "You can't call dibs on a girl I've been thinking about maybe talking to eventually at some point! Besides, you already have a girlfriend!"

"Yes, I do," Cartman agreed, "But, if for any reason we break up during this weekend, I call dibs on that girl. If you wanted her, you should've called dibs."

"I-I had implied dibs," Kyle muttered. Cartman scoffed loudly.

"Implied dibs," he repeated, "As if there is such a thing!"

Kyle glared at him, then looked over at the girl again. She was still there, and still reading her book. Oh, how pretty she was. Kyle let out a defeated sigh.

"All right, Cartman, how much?" he asked. Cartman gave him a puzzled look.

"What?"

"I want to buy your dibs," Kyle explained, "How much?" Cartman grinned evilly then put on a thoughtful look.

"Let's see…" he said slowly, "One hundred and fifty… _thousand_ dollars!"

"Twenty bucks," Kyle retaliated quickly.

"Oh, but!" Cartman looked at him then at the girl, then back at Kyle. "Can I at least go smell her first?"

"No."

"Fine!" Cartman grumbled, snatching the twenty from Kyle's hand.

Kyle stood up and took a deep breath. Steeling his courage, he started to walk over to the girl and stood in front of her. She looked up from her book and smiled. Kyle opened his mouth to greet her, but at that exact moment, Cartman let out a loud belch that rattled the trees and lasted a good thirty seconds. Kyle flinched, and the girl stared in surprise as Cartman rushed over and slung an arm around Kyle's shoulders.

"Dang, Kyle! Did you hear that?" he exclaimed, "That was a good one! Whoo boy! I can smell it even from all the way over here!"

The girl made a disgusted scoff, whether from the burp or just Cartman in general, picked up her book and walked off. Kyle stared despairingly after her before turning and glaring at Cartman. The fat boy looked totally oblivious.

"What?" he asked. Kyle growled with annoyance and stormed back to camp. "What? What'd I do?" Cartman shouted after him.

…

Stan and Wendy walked towards the stage in the woods, hand in hand. He was glad they hadn't seen Gregory again. He didn't want that British snob ruining his and Wendy's weekend. Just seeing him put Stan in a sour mood.

There was already a band playing when they got to the stage, so Stan and Wendy quietly took their seats. The band that was playing was some sort of jazz band they had never heard of, but they were pretty good.

As the band played on, Wendy suddenly grinned at Stan. "Dance with me, love!" she exclaimed. Before Stan could object, Wendy grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet. Ignoring the other people around them, Wendy started swinging Stan happily around, laughing and dancing. Within seconds Stan felt himself growing dizzy.

When the song came to an end, Wendy let go of Stan, laughing happily as Stan stumbled away to lean against a tree. Panting and resisting the urge to barf, he took a moment to steady himself before turning back to Wendy. And what he saw both horrified and angered him.

Gregory was standing beside her, chatting her up and holding her hand. Stan felt rage boiling inside him, and he some-what clumsily stormed over to him. As he reached them, Gregory lifted Wendy's hand to his lips and kissed it. That action alone made Stan want to punch his lights out.

"Excuse me," Stan growled, trying to keep his voice level, "May I have my girlfriend back, please?" Gregory turned and gave him a shocked expression.

"Why Stan! I'm surprised you managed to hang onto this beautiful young woman for this long!" the young Brit said in a shocked voice. Stan's expression darkened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

Gregory let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, think nothing of it, old bean!" he chuckled, punching Stan rather hard on the arm, "I'm just jesting for sport! You understand!"

"Yeah, sure," Stan hissed, clenching his teeth. He wasn't fooled. He could hear the taunting in his voice. The hidden threat.

He wouldn't let Gregory get Wendy. He wouldn't let him win.

"Anyway, Gregory," Wendy suddenly interjected, "Stan and I are going to go back to camp now. I would say see you later, but I'd rather not." With that being said, Wendy took Stan's hand and started leading him away.

"Good job, Stan, keeping your cool," Wendy complimented as they walked back towards camp, "I expected you to flip out or something."

"Come on Wendy, give me more credit than that!" Stan said, grinning, "I can't believe that guy thinks he has a chance with you."

"Yeah, I didn't like him back then, and I don't like him now," Wendy admitted.

As they walked back to camp, they spotted Nichole, Red, and Bebe. Wendy smiled and quickly went over to them.

"Hey girls!" she greeted, "I didn't know you guys would be here!"

Nichole smiled warmly. "It was sort of a last-minute thing for me," she replied, "Bebe had extra tickets so she invited Red and me."

"Who are you here with, Wendy?" Bebe asked.

"Oh, I came with Stan and his friends," the black-haired girl told her, gesturing to Stan who was standing a few feet away.

"Hi Stan," Red greeted in a flirty voice and twiddling her fingers in cutesy wave. Blushing slightly, Stan gave an embarrassed wave back.

Trying not to let Red's flirtiness get to her, (Red flirted with every boy), Wendy turned back to Nichole. "Hey, you know Token is staying with us as well," she said, "You should come by our campsite some time! I bet he would love to see you!"

Stan noticed that at the mention of Token, Nichole suddenly seemed to grow nervous. "Oh! Um, yes I, er, would love to see him," she stuttered. Stan cocked an eyebrow at her but decided not to say anything about it.

The girls explained where they were staying before they parted ways. Wendy took Stan's hand again as they walked.

"Nichole seemed kind of nervous when you brought up Token," Stan noted, "I wonder why? I mean, Token was telling me that he kind of wanted to get back together with her. Does she not feel the same?"

"That's funny," Wendy said, "I was talking to her last week and she said wanted Token back. I wonder if she changed her mind or something?"

"Huh. I don't know," Stan shrugged, "Not really my problem though. But we could at least tell Token she's here. What's a better place to hook up than at a music festival, am I right?"

Wendy giggled. "Oh Stan, you're so silly sometimes!" she laughed, lightly slapping his arm. Stan smiled warmly at her as they linked their arms together.

If only everyone else's day could go as well as theirs.

 **But they're not. Because then it wouldn't be fun. Anyway, next chapter we go back to Craig, Tweek, Clyde, and Token, and even more problems arise. Yippee! Or not yippee?**


	6. Never an Honest Word

**Things are not gonna get any better soon. Let's see what Craig and his friends are up to, shall we? At least Craig and Tweek have gotten Clyde away from Belle for a while. Let's see how long that lasts.**

 **Chapter 6 – Never an Honest Word**

 _Viva La Vida_

Craig was a little overwhelmed as he, Tweek, and Clyde walked around the main area festival. It was very crowded with people dressed in loose fitting clothes that hung off their bodies and exposed their skin. There weren't nearly this many people in the woods. But Tweek and Clyde seemed to be enjoying themselves. Tweek was pressed to his side, hand in his, looking around with wonder and amazement in his eyes.

He was slightly startled when Clyde nudged him in the side. "Hey Craig! Look!" he exclaimed, pointing at a group of people, "Look at all those amazing juggling tricks those people are doing!"

True enough, some performers were juggling various objects, like swords and fire batons, but that wasn't the only amazing thing they were doing. It was like watching a mini circus as they did awesome throws and catches and twirling and other things. Craig felt Tweek pull on his hand excitedly.

"Let's go over and watch them!" he insisted. He pulled Craig along, forcing Clyde to follow after them.

The performers were dressed a little like how one would expect a stereotypical gypsy to dress. Their feats were rather impressive and even Craig had to admit it.

"Wow," Clyde murmured beside Craig, "Look how cool these guys are! We should have come here last year! It would've made that weekend way more enjoyable."

"I much prefer watching these wonderful performers than hanging out with those stoners!" Tweek agreed.

 _Yeah, but if last year hadn't happened like it did I might have never worked up the courage to confess my love for you,_ Craig thought to himself. Although, he would have preferred if Tweek almost drowning and that… _other_ thing that happened hadn't happened.

Thinking about what Clyde almost did to him last year still brought painful and traumatic memories back to Craig. Memories about _him._ He shuddered slightly, trying to drive the thoughts from his mind.

"I wonder if some of these people were here last year," Clyde was saying when Craig came back to focus, "A few of them look sort of familiar."

"We didn't even come out this way last year," Tweek pointed out, "We spent the entire time in the woods, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but some of these performers really look familiar," Clyde insisted.

Craig looked at him then looked at the performers. There was something oddly familiar about a few of them, but he wasn't really sure from where. He watched as one girl dressed in loose fitting gypsy-like clothes danced over to them. She had a lot of silky wraps and scarves around her body. She pulled one off and draped it over Tweek's shoulders, who let out a little yelp of surprise.

The girl gave Tweek a wink before dancing away. The way she smiled at Tweek made Craig uncomfortable. What gave her the right to flirt with his boyfriend?

"Looks like someone's taking a liking to you, Tweek," Clyde joked, gently nudging the blond in the ribs, "Too bad you're already taken, huh?"

Tweek shuddered and his right eye twitched. "Nng! She's uh, not really my type," he muttered, pressing himself closer to Craig.

After watching the performers a little longer, they went over to the main stage. The three huddled together near a tree where it was shady as the band on stage performed. Both Tweek and Clyde leaned on Craig, who was trying not to feel too uncomfortable. Craig had always been just a bit claustrophobic when it came to people touching him. He didn't know why, but he just didn't like being surrounded by people.

"You all right, Craig?" Tweek asked him gently, seeing the distant look in his eyes. Craig turned to look at him.

"I'm fine," he muttered. He didn't want either of his friends to move. But he also didn't want both of them touching him.

He felt Clyde look at him. "I'm gonna go get us something to eat while we listen to the band," he announced, standing up, "I'll be right back."

Craig and Tweek nodded and watched him walk off. Once he was out of ear shot, Craig looked at Tweek. "He better not come back with Belle hanging off his arm or I'm going to punch someone," he grumbled.

"Please don't," Tweek begged, "I don't want security throwing us out. Besides, Belle doesn't seem like the kind of girl who likes crowds."

"Yeah, you're right," Craig sighed. He was just hoping he could get at least a few hours alone with his best friend before Belle swooped and ruined everything.

…

Token navigated the wooded path, making his way towards what sounded like a drum circle in the forest. He had always rather liked drums and thought that drum circles were pretty neat. He emerged in an open area with many festival goers gathered around in a circle playing different kinds of drums. Bongos, timpani, djembe, and even hand drums, Token had never seen so many different kinds of drums in his life. There was a pile of random drums for anyone wishing to join the circle. Smiling to himself, Token picked up a small hand drum and sat down next to a couple of hippies. Picking up the beat, Token easily joined in, as he always had a knack for music. The group played for quite a while before Token even noticed that a couple of girls had taken a seat next to him.

When the group was finished with the song, everyone applauded and cheered. Smiling, Token set his drum down and only then noticed that Bebe and Red were next to him. He started a bit from their sudden appearance.

"Oh! Hey girls!" he greeted, trying not to sound too startled, "I, uh, didn't see you there."

Bebe smiled at him and put an arm around him. "Don't mind us, Token," she said in her best sexy voice, "Red and I were just seeing what you were up to."

"Yeah, we saw Craig and what's-his-name earlier," Red added, "He said you were here, but we missed you."

"Oh, yeah, I was busy with something else." Why was he suddenly so nervous? Sure, Red and Bebe were Nichole's friends, but that didn't mean he had to be so tense.

"We're here with Nichole, you know," Bebe told him. She still had an arm around him. "She was asking about you."

"Sh-She was?" Token asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Nichole was asking about him! Did that mean she wanted to get back together as much as he did?

"Yeah," Bebe continued, "I don't know if I should tell you this, though. It might break your heart." Merely those words were enough to make Token's heart sink.

"Why?" he wondered. He tried not to cringe as Red scooted close to him.

"Because," she cooed in a sing-song voice, "She really wanted to avoid you this weekend. She was saying to us, 'Red! Bebe! I really hope Token doesn't try to talk to me during this festival! I just know he's going to try to get back together with me! Then I'll have to make him all sad by saying I don't want to! I'm still not over the boys turning on us!'"

Instead despair or sorrow, Token felt an unexplainable rage building up inside him. He stood up, pushing the two girls off him.

"Yeah? Well you can tell Nichole not to worry because I don't want to get back together with a sore bitch who can't get over stupid details anyway!" Token declared before storming off into the woods, leaving Red and Bebe to stare after him.

…

Craig was quite relieved when Clyde returned with arms full of food and not Belle. He stood up to help Clyde carry everything, as it looked like he was about to drop it all. They stumbled over to where Tweek waited and plopped down beside him. Tweek let out a happy cry as they divided the food between them.

"How much do we owe you?" Craig asked after they had settled down. Clyde waved him off with a smile.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, "You can pay me back some other way." His tone was light-hearted, but he gave Craig a look that suggested something else. Craig was too naive to know what it was, though.

Tweek snuggled up to Craig and reached over, taking a tray of fries from Clyde. He popped one in his mouth before speaking. "How much did you get, Clyde? That's a lot of food!" he commented.

"Well, at least we won't go hungry," Clyde joked, "I was just going to get some burgers or something, but everything just sounded so good!"

"Trust you to get everything on a menu," Craig teased. Clyde smiled and nudged him playfully. They fell silent as the band started up.

As they watched the band, Craig silently took out a piece of paper and a pen from Tweek's messenger bag he brought with him and wrote something down before carefully placing it in Clyde's pocket. Clyde looked at him just as Craig looked away.

Digging into his pocket, Clyde brought out the note Craig had written to him. _I need to talk to you in private,_ the note said. Confused, Clyde looked over at his friend, but he refused to look back. He had so many questions, but it seemed Craig wasn't going to answer.

As the music went on, Tweek began fidgeting beside Craig, who looked at him with concern. "Are you all right, love?" he asked.

"AH! I really need to use the restroom," Tweek muttered, "ERG! But I don't want to use one of those dirty porta-a-potties! ACK!"

Craig gave him a serious look. "Tweek, if you try to hold it in, you're going to explode," he pointed out reasonably. Tweek trembled.

"GAH! Good point! I'll be right back!" he shouted before bolting up from the ground. Craig tried to ask if he wanted someone to go with him, but it fell on deaf ears.

As soon as Tweek was gone, Clyde turned to Craig. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked. Craig stared straight ahead.

"Yes," he replied, "I wanted to talk to you about Belle." He looked over at Clyde. "I don't think she's a good match for you. She's overly controlling and doesn't let you do anything without her permission."

Clyde started to pale and he looked away. "That's not true," he muttered, "She doesn't control me. And I don't need her permission to do anything."

Scoffing, Craig gave him a skeptical look. "Clyde, she manipulates you," he pointed out, "Just today she made you go off with her when you had already promised to hang out with us."

"You just don't know her like I do," Clyde argued, "She's really nice and sweet."

"No, she's not," Craig countered, "And ever since you started dating her, we've been seeing less and less of you. I thought you were going to start spending more time with me, remember?" _I thought you loved me._

Clyde didn't respond for a moment. Then he let out a heavy sigh. "It's just so hard," he said in his quietest voice, so quiet that Craig barely heard him, "To be around you. It hurts me to know I can't have you."

At that moment, it felt like a rock had dropped into Craig's stomach. He had no idea Clyde was so uncomfortable being around him. Had it always been this way?

"Clyde…" Craig started to say, but Clyde suddenly stood up.

"I have to go," he murmured, "I don't want Belle to worry about me." Then he abruptly walked off, leaving Craig to stare after him in dismay.

…

When Tweek got out of the bathroom, he felt much better. He let out a sigh and looked around. Now that he didn't have to pee anymore, he suddenly realized he had run into the woods. Ok, ok, this was fine. He could find his way back to Craig and Clyde. He just had to follow the sound of the music.

Swallowing down his nerves, Tweek started walking away from the port-a-johns and hopefully towards the main stage. As he walked, several people kept brushing past him, making him nervous and twitchy.

Just as he made it to the edge of the woods, the gypsy girl from before suddenly stepped in front of him. He stopped in time to avoid walking into her, but he could feel his twitches coming back.

"Um, excuse me," he squeaked, "You're in my way."

"Mmm… you're that cutie from before," the woman hummed, "I was hoping I'd run into you again, cutie pie."

"GAH!"

The girl started dancing around Tweek in sexy way, draping one of her veils around him as she did. Tweek shivered, just wanting to get back to Craig. He tried to get around her, but she kept moving to block his path.

"ERGH! P-Please let me pass," Tweek requested, unable to stop his stuttering. The girl ignored him and continued dancing.

"Perhaps you and I could go back to my tent and… get to know each other," she cooed in a sexy voice. Tweek trembled.

"I-I don't really…"

"Tweek!"

A familiar voice called to him and Tweek looked up to see Craig running towards him. Relieved, Tweek rushed forward to meet him and they wrapped each other in their arms. Craig gave him a quick kiss before pulling back to look at him.

"There you are!" he sighed, "I was worried you had gotten lost or something."

Tweek snuggled his face into Craig's chest. "I'm ok," he told his boyfriend, "This lady wouldn't leave me alone." He looked back at where he had left the girl but was surprised to see that she was gone.

"Come on," Craig urged, "Let's go look at the vendors. I'm sure we could find something really interesting." He took Tweek's hand and pulled him along, but Tweek couldn't stop looking back.

 **Finally got the ball rolling for these guys! Who was that mysterious gypsy woman who was hitting on Tweek? What was up with Bebe and Red? And what exactly is going on with Clyde? None of these questions will be answered in the next chapter because we're going back to Stan and his friends.**


	7. When Troubles Come

**When we last left Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Wendy (who gives a fuck about Cartman?) Stan and Wendy were heading back to camp, and Kenny and Kyle were both trying to pick up girls but failing. Cartman wasn't helping. Anyway, let's see how much more torment we can give these guys.**

 **Chapter 7 – When Troubles Come**

 _You Raise Me Up_

For some reason, Kyle looked extremely annoyed as Cartman and Heidi sat next to him making out like crazy when Stan and Wendy got back to camp. And not his usual "why does Cartman have to do this right next to me?" annoyed. More of a "Cartman screwed something up and doesn't seem to realize it and now I'm upset" annoyed. Stan walked over to his friend and sat down next to him.

"What's up?" he asked. Kyle let out a heavy sigh.

"I thought I would take the opportunity this weekend to try to get a date or something," he explained, "But Cartman seems determined to keep that from happening!"

Hearing his words, Cartman broke away from Heidi and scoffed at him. "It was one girl, Kahl!" he said, "Don't get so butt-hurt about it!" He was about to kiss Heidi again, but she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't be rude, Eric!" she growled at him.

Stan looked around as Wendy went into her tent. "Have you seen Kenny at all?" he asked. Kyle shrugged.

"I haven't seen him since he left," he replied, "He said something about being a man on a mission. I figured that meant he's just going to go pick up chicks."

"Yeah, that would be like Kenny," Stan said, nodding, "Hey, follow up question. Where are the kids?"

"The kids?" Kyle repeated, "Well they're right over…" He paused, looking around. He got up and walked over to where the three younger siblings had their tent set up and carefully inspected it. Then he went over to the other side of the camp site and looked around. He returned to Stan shortly after. "Um… I don't know."

Stan face-palmed. He stood up and walked over to Wendy and Heidi's tent. "Hey Wendy!" he called, "Kyle and I are going to go look for the kids. We'll be right back!"

"Ok!" she replied.

"I swear I'm going to put Ike on a leash," Kyle growled as he and Stan left the campsite. He looked at Stan as he pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Calling Ike," Stan replied, "This place actually has pretty good reception."

"You have my brother's cell phone number?" Kyle questioned.

"Yeah, I got it after he drunk dialed me from your phone once," Stan told him as he listened to the ring tone.

"My brother got drunk once?!"

Before Stan could answer, they heard Ike's ringtone going off nearby. They eagerly followed it until it led them right back to their own camp and to the kids' tent where they found Ike's cell phone sitting on his sleeping bag, along with Karen's and Tricia's.

"God damn it, Ike!" Kyle cursed loudly.

Stan sighed and backed out of the tent and pulled out his phone once more. He shot a quick text to Kenny and Craig telling them their sisters were missing. He got an immediate response from both of them.

Kenny: Stay there. I'm on my way.

Craig: What sister?

"Oh Craig," Stan muttered, pinching his brow.

About two minutes later Kenny came storming up to them, a look of rage on his face. He stomped up to Kyle, ignoring Stan. "How could you lose Karen?" he demanded, "I thought you were more responsible than this!"

"Don't yell at me!" Kyle growled, "I'm not your sister's keeper, Kenny! It's not my fault if you can't keep track of her!"

Before Kenny could retaliate, Stan quickly stepped between them and shoved them away. "Guys, there's no time to argue about this now," he pointed out, "Let's just find them before they get into trouble."

Kyle folded his arms. "Fine," he huffed, "Let's go."

The three of them quickly left the campsite and headed for the main stage, deciding that was the most likely place they would have gone. They immediately checked in with the security tent and gave a description of the kids. When the security team said they hadn't seen them, Kyle and Kenny went to go look for them and left Stan at the tent in case they showed up.

"I can't believe they wandered away again!" Kenny grumbled as he and Kyle made their way through the crowds, "Was it not just an hour or two ago that they pulled this same stunt?"

"They did," Kyle replied, "I really thought Ike was smarter than this. He should know better than to wander around without supervision in a place like this!"

"Let's just hope that they're together," Kenny muttered, "Could you imagine how horrible it would be if they split up?" Kyle shuddered. He didn't want to imagine all the horrible things that could happen to a twelve-year-old like Ike if a bunch of hippies and druggies got to him first!

As they waded through the dancing crowd of people, the two of them desperately called out to their siblings, though they knew it was impossible for them to hear anything over the loud music. Kenny scanned the crowd, when he suddenly felt Kyle grab his arm.

"How about we head towards the stage?" Kyle suggested, yelling to be heard, "Maybe they're dancing and we'll be able to see them better from there!"

"Good idea!" Kenny shouted back. The two started heading towards the stage where even more people were dancing. They reached the stage and turned towards the crowd. Kenny squinted, trying to spot the kids.

Suddenly, he spotted Ike, Karen, and Tricia dancing in the middle of the crowd, having a great time, and not at all looking guilty. He nudged Kyle in the side.

"I see them!" he shouted, pointing to them. He and Kyle quickly started pushing their way through the crowd towards their siblings, Kenny keeping them in his sights the whole time. They were almost there when someone stepped in front of them, forcing Kenny to stop and Kyle nearly ran into him.

"Dude, why'd you stop?" Kyle asked, peering over Kenny's shoulder. He was answered when the only thing he could see was long blonde and pink hair and large, voluptuous, bare breasts in his and Kenny's faces. He felt Kenny slowly back up into him and he was looking at the ground.

"You are not easy to find," Becca said as she swung her rack around in a seductive way, "I have been looking for you, Kenny!"

"Just leave me alone, Becca!" Kenny growled, refusing to look at her, "We're busy right now and I already told you I'm not going to get back together with you!"

Becca scowled and turned to look at Kyle who hid behind Kenny. "And what's this cutie doing with you?" she asked in a seductive manner.

"Leave Kyle alone," Kenny warned, "He already has enough going on without you shoving your fake breasts in his face!" There was a loud snarl of outrage from Becca.

"My breasts are not fake!" she cried out in anger, "You are going to pay for that one, McCormick! I am going to destroy you!"

Before either Kenny or Kyle could react, Becca lunged forward, seizing Kenny around the throat, pulling him towards her and forcefully pressing her lips against his. He tried to push her away while Kyle stared in shock, but it was a little hard for him to breathe at the moment.

"Hey! Get your lips off my brother, you whore!"

Kenny gasped for breath as Becca broke away and loosened her grip. They all turned to see Karen angrily stomping towards them with Ike and Tricia right behind her. Kyle let out a sigh of relief and quickly grabbed Kenny's arm, dragging him away from Becca, who silently glared after them.

"There you guys are!" Kyle scolded as soon as they reached each other, "We have been looking all over for you guys! I can't believe you wandered off again! And without your cellphones no less!"

Ike and Karen looked guilty, but Tricia looked like she couldn't care less. Karen shuffled her feet on the ground and looked over at her brother who was still trying to get his breath back.

"Are you all right, big bro?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he breathed. He paused to take a few more deep breaths and collect himself. "Now will one of you please tell us what you were thinking?"

"Sorry," Ike mumbled, unable to look either of them in the eye, "We just wanted to go see one of the bands, and I guess we accidentally left our cell phones behind."

Kyle let out a huge breath of air. "You could have at least told me where you were going first," he pointed out, "Eric, Heidi, and I were in the camp the whole time, you know. You can't just leave without telling anyone. I thought you were better than this, Ike."

Ike and Karen looked at the ground guiltily while Tricia rubbed her arm. They all mumbled their apologies. Kenny sighed.

"You're forgiven, but don't do it again," he said, "And none of you are allowed to leave the camp with out an adult for the rest of the festival, all right? Even if it's Cartman."

"That's fair," Tricia decided.

"It is fair," Kyle replied, "Now come on, it's starting to get late. Let's get back to the security tent so Stan won't start freaking out about us."

Kenny and Kyle tried their best not to spare a glance back at Becca. They didn't want her to have the satisfaction to know that she had unnerved them.

When they got back to the security tent, Kyle was surprised by how angry Stan was and was equally surprised by the person causing his distress. It had been quite a few years since he had seen Gregory last. Didn't he go back to England?

"Hey Stan," Kyle greeted as the group approached, "Isn't that Gregory, that pompous kid from Yardsdale who was just a one-off character for our movie that was supposed to serve as your romantic rival and not actually ever supposed to appear again?"

"Yup," Stan growled, not taking his eyes off the snooty blond. Gregory was wearing a smug grin for some reason and Kyle knew that grin was the reason why Stan was so mad.

"What happened?" Kenny asked in a low voice.

…Several minutes earlier…

Stan watched his two friends disappear into the crowd as he stood by the security tent. He was hoping they would get back soon. The sun was starting to set and he was getting hungry. Plus he didn't want to leave Wendy alone with Cartman for too long. If he angered her she would probably murder him. While Kyle wouldn't have a problem with that, Heidi might be a little upset, and that might dampen the mood for the rest of the weekend.

"My! My! Stanley!" an irritatingly familiar voice rang out, "Fancy seeing you here alone! I thought I would never catch you without Wendy at your hip!"

Growling softly to himself in annoyance, Stan turned and saw Gregory striding towards him. He had a pompous smile on his face that Stan didn't like.

"Wendy and I aren't always together," Stan pointed out in a low, dangerous voice, "We can do things on our own."

"Yes, I'm sure you can," Gregory dismissed, "And where is the fair maiden Wendy?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Stan scoffed, "Just so you can go off and hit on my girlfriend? Who, by the way, isn't interested in you! The only thing you're doing by constantly talking to her is annoying us! So why don't you leave us alone?"

Gregory let out an annoying laugh. "My dear Stanley! 'Tis all part of the game!" he replied, "You may think Wendy isn't interested in me, but trust me, she is. But it is not important if _she_ is interested or not. 'Tis more important if her parents are."

Stan felt his heart start to pound in his chest. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" he growled dangerously.

"Oh, nothing," Gregory said dismissively. He raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at Stan. "Hm, don't think I don't know about your situation with her parents, Stanley. You're on thin ice with them, aren't you?"

Stan's eyes narrowed. "That's really none of your business," he hissed at the Brit.

Before either of them could say anything more, Kyle and Kenny arrived with the children. Gregory made an annoying clicking sound before walking past them. As he brushed past Stan he paused for a moment to speak.

"Don't think this is over," he muttered under his breath, "She will be mine." He rudely shouldered Stan out of the way and walked off.

"Well that guy was a jerk," Ike noted as everyone glared after him.

"He was," Kyle agreed, "Now what's this I heard bout you drunk dialing Stan from my phone one time?" Ike swallowed and looked away nervously.

"Um, I can explain…" he muttered.

 **Yes. That is how I'm ending this chapter. Again, sorry for how long my stories are taking. A lot have been going on. Depression, and I'm trying to get a job but no one will call me back. Doesn't do a whole lot for motivation. Plus I've got a lot of stories I'm working on. I'm doing the best I can. But your comments are quite encouraging, so keep 'em coming, please! Next we go back to Craig's group and it'll be night time. Yay!**


	8. Where the City Sleeps

**Night time sharpens something something! Anyway, it's night time now, and to save on postage I'm going to have both gangs in this chapter, so we'll see what's going on with everyone! Yipee! Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8 – Where the City Sleeps**

 _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

As the sun started to set, Craig and Tweek finally got back to camp where a large fire was blazing between the two groups. Craig noticed Token sitting a little bit away looking a bit irritated and he led Tweek over to him.

"Hey Token," he greeted, "Are you all right?"

Token started a bit but settled down when he saw who it was. "Hey Craig, Tweek," he greeted, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm so fucking great!"

"NNG! You don't sound fine," Tweek muttered, "Did something happen?"

Looking away with an angry scowl, Token hissed. "It's nothing," he replied, "I'm fine."

Craig rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't tell us what's wrong," he snapped, "But when you want to get that stick out of your ass, Tweek and I will be over here." He put an arm around Tweek and led him away. Geez, why were his friends being so depressing today?

Because Clyde and Belle were being gooey and romantic, Craig decided to stay away from them and instead walked over to where Kyle was making burgers and hotdogs. He and Tweek approached him with a soft greeting.

"Hey, how's your day going?" Craig asked.

"Ugh. More annoying than I would've liked," Kyle responded with a sigh.

"That bad, huh?" Tweek wondered.

"You have no idea," Kyle muttered, flipping a burger, "Cartman made me strike out with a girl I was trying to get with, and we lost the kids twice. I'm just hoping tomorrow will be better." He scooped a burger onto a bun and handed it to Ike, who was waiting near by with a plate. "How about you guys? How was your day?"

Craig and Tweek looked at each other, unsure of how to respond. "It was… um… ok, I guess," Craig replied hesitantly, "Token ditched us because he saw Nichole and then we didn't see him at all. And then Belle dragged Clyde away from us. But Tweek and I had fun together."

"We saw some really good bands and dancers," Tweek added.

"Well, at least some of us had fun," Kyle said, "Wendy and Stan were stalked by that Gregory guy from our youth all day."

"You mean that pompous British guy?" Tweek wondered.

"That's the one," Kyle confirmed, "And apparently Kenny was trying to hook up with chicks but kept getting foiled by some past girlfriend. And I'm pretty sure Cartman and Heidi just stayed in camp and made out all day."

"Charming," Craig muttered.

"Yeah," Kyle agreed, "Anyway, hope that tomorrow is better. You guys want a burger or hotdog while you're here?"

Smiling, both Craig and Tweek grabbed a plate and held it out to him. Chuckling, Kyle placed a burger and a hotdog on each of their plates. As they walked back to the fire, Cartman wandered up to Kyle and slung an arm around him.

"Hey Kyle," he said in hearty voice, "Just wanted to say how sorry I was for scaring that girl you wanted to get with away."

"No, you're not," Kyle countered, nonplussed.

"No, I'm not, but Heidi made me apologize anyway, and I didn't want to upset her," Cartman told him, "Can I get a dog?"

Sighing, Kyle scooped a hotdog off the grill and plopped it into Cartman's hands. He cried out with pain and quickly threw it onto a plate.

"Asshole," he muttered as he walked away.

Once everyone grabbed some food, Kyle got something for himself and took a seat between Stan and Kenny. Stan was talking to Wendy about what they wanted to do tomorrow while Kenny was staring blankly into the fire. His sister was sitting on the other side of him and Kyle noticed her watching Ike and Tricia with what looked like a bit of jealousy. He wondered if Kenny ever saw this.

"Hey Kyle," Stan said suddenly, startling the redhead from his thoughts, "What are your plans for tomorrow?" Kyle blinked at him.

"Um, I don't really have any," he admitted, "I was kind of hoping to meet a girl this weekend honestly. If Cartman doesn't screw it up for me."

From where he was sitting next to Heidi, Cartman sneered at him. Kyle glared at him but didn't say anything. Maybe if he was lucky Cartman would just want to stay in the camp all day again. He was pretty lazy like that.

"Hey Token! Are you actually going to hang out with us tomorrow?" Craig asked from his spot by the fire, "Instead of ditching us like you did today?"

Token hesitated to answer. He knew he was being insensitive to his friends, but he was still sore from his encounter with Bebe and Red. Still, maybe spending time with Tweek and Craig would help him forget for a while.

"Yeah, I'll hang out with you guys," he replied, "Er, sorry for ditching you."

"You'd better be," Craig scolded him. He looked over to where Clyde and Belle were sitting, thinking about what Clyde had said earlier.

Clyde had a hard time being around him. He said it hurt knowing he couldn't have him. Again Craig felt a pain in his heart. He didn't want to lose his best friend because his friend was in love with him. But what could he do? He wasn't going to break up with Tweek just to make Clyde happy. He loved Tweek and Tweek loved him.

Sighing, Craig stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed," he announced, "Join me, Tweek?"

"Ok!" Tweek exclaimed, leaping up excitedly. They joined hands and slipped into their tent together. Clyde watched them go, his brow turned down slightly in sadness.

"Clyde," Belle said suddenly, snapping Clyde out of his thoughts, "What are you staring at? Why aren't you paying attention to me?"

"Oh, uh, sorry," Clyde muttered.

…

After everyone had eaten people started heading in for the night. As they did last year, Kyle had Stan and Kenny sleep in between himself and Cartman. He didn't trust the fat teen not to do weird things to him in his sleep. Wendy and Heidi had their own tent, Ike, Tricia, and Karen had their own tent, and Belle had demanded that Clyde share a tent with her. Which meant Craig, Tweek, and Token were by themselves.

Craig wrapped Tweek in his arms as the blond lay between him and Token. He gave his twitchy boyfriend a few kisses before closing his eyes and falling into a troubled sleep.

He was surrounded by a smothering darkness. Someone was whispering to him, telling him, "Not to tell anyone. We don't want your parents to find out about this." He felt something wrapping around him, causing him to start panicking and he woke with a start.

"Craig?" a soft voice whispered to him in the darkness. Looking down, he saw Tweek staring at him with worried eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I was just having a nightmare."

Tweek sat up, resting on one arm, and looked down at Craig. "Did you have that dream again?" he wondered nervously, "About, well, you know, _him?"_

Craig let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah," he replied lowly, "Even after all these years I still can't get him out of my mind. And after what happened last year, it just brought all those memories rushing back to me."

Inching closer, Tweek gently nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's neck. "Don't worry, Craig," he murmured, "He can't hurt you now. He's miles away and won't be back any time soon. All right?"

Smiling gently, Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek and pulled him closer. "You're right," he said, "I should stop worrying about it. I doubt I'll ever see him again anyway."

Giving Tweek a long kiss, Craig laid back down with Tweek snuggling himself into him. Tweek immediately fell back asleep, but Craig lay awake, listening as the band at the main stage played on into the night. He wanted to fall back asleep, but he was still troubled by his nightmare.

He was surprised when a few minutes later he suddenly heard the tent flap open and felt someone lay down beside him. He didn't say anything, pretending to be asleep. Somehow he didn't need to turn around to know it was Clyde. He felt Clyde put an arm around his waist and let out a soft sigh.

"Oh Craig," he whispered quietly, "I miss you so much. I want to be with you so badly, but I don't to try to split up you and Tweek. I know Belle can be awful. But I don't know what to do anymore!"

Craig held his breath as he felt Clyde press his face into his back. He felt like his heart was breaking in two. He desperately wanted to help his friend, but just like Clyde he didn't know what to do.

…

Stan shifted around as he slept and threw out his arm. Suddenly he realized there was one less person beside him and he opened his eyes. He sat up and poked Kenny's empty sleeping bag then looked around. The tent flap was still open. As carefully as he could, Stan climbed over Kyle and exited the tent.

He immediately spotted Kenny standing a few feet away, leaning against a tree, and smoking. Confused, he walked over to him.

"Hey," he greeted softly, not wanting to startle his friend.

"Yo," Kenny replied, letting out a breath of smoke. Stan watched him for a moment and tilted his head.

"I didn't know you smoked," he observed. Kenny sighed.

"I don't do it often," he defended, "And I've been trying to quit for a while now. I only do it when I get anxious and I don't like to smoke in front of you guys."

Stan nodded and moved to lean against the tree next to him. They were silent for a moment. "When did you start smoking?" he wondered.

"When I was fourteen," Kenny replied, "Remember that girl from last year, Becca? My ex? She was the one who got me started. I've regretted it ever since."

"It's hard to stop once you're addicted," Stan said.

"You don't have to tell me," Kenny scoffed, "It's expensive too. I really don't want to spend all my money on cigarettes, but sometimes it's the only thing that can calm me down."

"So, what are you nervous about?" Stan asked, turning to look at him. Kenny paused for a long moment before answering.

"I've been thinking about my love life lately," he said, "Or lack thereof. I've been wanting to have a serious relationship for a while now. Ever since I ran into Becca again last year. I keep looking at you and Wendy, or Cartman and Heidi, or Tweek and Craig and I see how happy you are together. And I think 'I want some of that.' I would ask one of the girls from South Park, but all the nice girls are taken. And any girl that's left is a whore who's just looking for a quick fling."

Stan felt a twinge of guilt flare up inside him at Kenny's words. He had no idea his friend was jealous of his relationship. He didn't _think_ he and Wendy flaunted their relationship around, but maybe to a single person it looked like that?

"I'm sorry Kenny," Stan murmured. Kenny shook his head.

"Nah, it's cool bro," he told him, "I don't blame you or anything. After all you and Wendy have been through, you deserve to be happy. Anyway, I thought maybe I could get to know some of the girls here. You know, see if any of them were interested starting a relationship."

"So, what happened?" Stan wondered, feeling like there was a "but" in there.

"Becca happened," Kenny hissed bitterly, "I tried to get with like, five girls today, and she came and ruined them all. Whether she pretended to be my girlfriend, or a scorned lover, or act as though I cheated on her, she scared them all away!"

Stan let out a small laugh and Kenny cast an evil glare at him. Stan held up his hands. "Sorry," he apologized, "I don't mean to laugh. But the same thing sort of happened to Kyle today as well. He told me he wants a girlfriend, so he was trying to hit on girls. But instead of Becca it was Cartman ruining things for him."

Kenny couldn't help but relax and smile a bit at his and Kyle's unfortunate similar situations. He started chuckling. "Heh, poor Kyle! I don't think he takes rejection as well as I can!" he laughed.

"He does not," Stan snickered, trying not to laugh to much. He didn't want to have too much fun at his best friend's expense.

"Anyway," Kenny sighed, stamping out his cigarette and then throwing it away in the garbage bag they had hanging from a tree branch, "There's band playing until one o' clock that I thought about going to listen to 'cuz I wasn't really tired yet. But I don't want to go alone."

"You want me to come with you?" Stan asked, picking up on his hint. Kenny grinned at him.

"Would you, though?" he wondered, offering his arm. Stan took it and together they walked off to the main stage.

 **I think from this point on I'm gonna start mashing the groups together so you might not always have to wait two chapters to find out what happened to a character. Similar to how it was in the first story.**

 **Sorry for how long this chapter took to get out! I didn't even realize how long I was taking. I'll try to update more regularly in the future, and I'm trying to work on all of my stories evenly so I can get them out more together.**


	9. Where Do You Belong

**I don't really have a lot to say for this chapter. It's still night time. So there's that.**

 **By the way, I has a question for all of you that I'll ask you at the end of the chapter, so be sure to stick around!**

 **Chapter 9 – Where Do You Belong**

 _The Sign_

Stan and Kenny walked beside each other closely as they headed towards the main stage. Stan tried not to look at Kenny as he noticed his friend seemed to be looking all around, as if watching out for something. Or someone.

"What are looking for?" he asked eventually.

"Just making sure Becca isn't around," Kenny replied, his eyes darting around, "Night time is when she's most active. She's like a nocturnal predator, looking for her next kill."

"Scary," Stan commented.

"It's why I didn't want to go out alone," Kenny admitted, "She can be dangerous when she's on the hunt and I don't want to be caught on my own or she might drag me away and I'll never be heard from again."

"We're still talking about Becca, right?" Stan asked, looking at his friend, "Your ex? Blonde, busty?"

"Yeah," Kenny answered, giving him a confused look, "What else would we be talking about?"

 _Some sort of feral animal, the way you're describing her,_ Stan thought to himself. "Er, nothing," he said out loud.

"I want you to do me a favor, Stan," Kenny said, "I managed to finally resist her last year, but only with great will and determination. I'm guessing she's going to do everything in her power to try to get me back this year and if at any point this weekend you're with me and it looks like I'm falling for her, I want you to knock some sense into me. Can you do that for me?"

Stan nodded solemnly, but that wasn't good enough for Kenny. "I want to hear you say it," he told him.

"I swear I will knock some sense into you if I see you starting to fall for Becca," Stan promised. Kenny nodded in satisfaction.

"All right let's go listen to that band!" he declared. He grabbed Stan's hand and quickly and eagerly dragged him towards the main stage.

…

Even though it was in the middle of the night and he was starting to get really tired, Stan found himself really enjoying hanging out with Kenny. He couldn't remember the last time the two of them hung out alone, and while Kyle would always be his best friend, Kenny was more fun-loving and spontaneous. He couldn't imagine Kyle losing sleep just to listen to a random band in the middle of the night.

As the band moved on to the last song of the night, Stan and Kenny cheered from where they sat on the slope that over looked the stage. Suddenly, something caught Stan's eye and he looked to side. He spotted wild blonde hair flying around as the girl attached to it bounced up and down on a young man. It took him a moment to recognize Kenny's ex-girlfriend Becca.

Quickly looking at Kenny, Stan was relieved to see that he was still focused on the band and hadn't spotted her. He looked back over at Becca and was startled to see her staring directly at him. She was giving him a flirtatious smile while still sitting on the dude's lap. She held up her hand and gave him a "come hither" gesture with her fingers. Stan, wide-eyed, shook his head and gently pressed against Kenny. Giving him a pouty look, she went back to grinding on the other guy.

"What are you staring at, Stan?" Kenny asked suddenly, startling him.

"Uh, nothing," Stan replied quickly, looking back at his friend.

…

Stan and Kenny were laughing and joking as they headed back to camp. They were so busy laughing they didn't even see Kyle until he slapped them both in the face.

"Ah! Kyle!" Stan exclaimed, holding his face, and staring in surprise at his very angry best friend, "What was that for?"

"Where have you two been?" Kyle growled, "I woke up and found both of you gone! With no explanation or note or text of where you went? What's the matter with you?"

"Sorry," Kenny muttered, "We didn't think anyone would notice we were gone. I just wanted to go see the band and I dragged Stan with me."

Kyle sighed. "Well you could have at least left me a text," he said, "You were gone for nearly an hour. I was worried!"

"Well next time if we sneak out at night we'll be sure to tell you first," Kenny assured him, putting an arm around his shoulders. Kyle sighed again.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, "Let's just go back to bed. I was up waiting for you and I'm fucking tired."

Quietly agreeing, Kenny and Stan followed Kyle back into the tent so they could go back to sleep. Stan looked back once before zipping up the tent flap.

…

Clyde was gone by the time Craig woke up in the morning. It was a little warm where he was, but Craig felt cold. He shivered slightly as he sat up and looked around. Tweek and Token were still asleep. Carefully getting up so not to disturb them, he left the tent.

No one else seemed to be awake yet. Not even Kyle, which was a little odd. Usually Kyle and Token were the first ones awake. Craig heard someone yawn and saw the Wendy and Heidi's tent shift slightly. A moment later Heidi unzipped her tent and stepped out, stretching and yawning. She spotted Craig, smiled, and walked over to him.

"Hey, good morning," she greeted, "How'd you sleep last night?"

"All right, I guess," he lied slightly, "I'm sort of used to bands playing at night, so they don't really bother me. What about you? Did you sleep all right?"

"Yup!" Heidi exclaimed cheerfully, "I slept like a baby! I can fall asleep nearly anywhere. Wendy's snoring kept me up for a little bit, but once I stopped focusing on it I passed right out!"

Craig found it mildly amusing that it was Wendy's snoring and not the loud bands that kept her awake.

There was the sound of rustling and Craig turned to see Token emerging from their tent. He stretched but stopped when he saw Craig and Heidi. He looked mildly confused.

"How did you two wake up before me?" he asked. Craig shrugged.

"Are you making breakfast?" he wondered, "Craig hungry." Token sighed and rolled his eyes before going to the car. Craig heard him mumbling something about "talking like a two-year old."

While Token was getting ready, Craig went back into the tent to wake up Tweek. He knew his boyfriend hated waking up alone. He laid down beside him and gently started shaking the blond. Tweek let out a long yawn and sleepily blinked awake. But then he smiled when he saw Craig next to him.

"Morning, love," Tweek greeted with a tired grin.

"Good morning to you too, sleepy head," Craig murmured, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Mmm yup!" Tweek replied, stretching. He sat up and gave the other a kiss.

"Token's making breakfast when you're done getting ready," Craig informed him. Tweek raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you want to watch?" he asked suggestively. Craig chuckled lightly.

"No, no, I'll give you your privacy," he said, "See you in a little bit." Then he stepped outside to allow Tweek to get dressed. The only other person who had gotten up now was Wendy and Heidi had disappeared back into her tent.

Wendy had gone over to help Token with breakfast, seeing as Kyle wasn't up yet. They worked silently, setting up the little skillet that went over the campfire. She wanted to tell Token about how she and Stan had seen Nichole yesterday, but she didn't know how to bring it up. She decided to just come out and say it.

"Hey Token, you'll never guess who Stan and I ran into yesterday," she started.

"Oh?" Token said, glancing at her, "Who's that?"

"Nichole!" she replied, "Isn't that great? Stan was telling me you were hoping to see her again. Didn't you want to get back together?"

Token didn't reply right away as he struck a match and lit the campfire. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he muttered, "I don't think I do."

Wendy frowned slightly. "Really? Why not?" she wondered.

"Maybe I just changed my mind," Token grunted, "Maybe I realized I'm better off without her. Did that ever occur to you?"

"Sorry! I just thought you two were still into each other and I was trying to help!" Wendy snapped at him. She stood and stormed away back to her own tent.

As soon as she was gone, Craig walked over. "What's going on with you, Token?" he asked, "Why are you being such a jerk lately?"

Token sighed. "While I was hanging out on my own yesterday I ran into Red and Bebe," he explained, "And they told me that Nichole doesn't want to get back together with me. They said she's still mad about that whole gender war thing in fourth grade and she doesn't want to see me this weekend."

Craig blinked at him. "That's it?" he wondered, "That's what's gotten your dick in a twist? Red and Bebe spewed some bullshit at you? Dude, that's stupid."

Token looked up at him and glared. "But what if it's true?" he asked, "I could have gotten my hopes up all this time for nothing!"

"You know what could have settled this immediately?" Craig questioned him, "If you had stuck around when we went to the stage in the woods instead of pussing out! But instead you bailed on us!"

"Whatever!" Token growled, "Fuck you, Craig! I was nervous, all right? It's not like you have any right to complain, you ditched me all last year!"

"Oh, fuck off! You're still on that?" Craig growled, "We apologized several times and I'm trying to make up for it now! All I want is to hang out with my boyfriend and my two best friends and listen to music! Is that really too much to ask?"

"Well apparently it is," Token muttered, looking away. Fuming, Craig stomped away from him. He found a tree a considerable distance away and settled under it, arms folded angrily.

Tweek came out of the tent and walked over to him. He stood in front of his boyfriend with a worried look on his face.

"Hey," he greeted, "Can I sit down?" Craig nodded silently and Tweek slid down next to him. "What's wrong?" he wondered.

"Oh, Token's being a dick," Craig replied, "Apparently Red and Bebe told him Nichole doesn't want to see him and I told him he shouldn't believe anything they say and he should've just stayed with us yesterday when we went to the stage in the woods. Then he got all snippy at me, bringing up last year and we just sort of blew up at each other."

He let out a heavy sigh. "I wanted this year to be better," he admitted, "I just wanted to spend time with all my friends, but a bunch of lousy girls keep getting in the way of that!"

Tweek suddenly started giggling and Craig looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"It really is a bunch of girls who've been cutting into our time with Clyde and Token, hasn't it?" Tweek pointed out, "I didn't even notice that until you pointed it out!"

Craig smiled softly at his boyfriend and shook his head. "You goofball," he said.

"But it isn't all bad, Craig," Tweek pointed out, trying to be more serious, "I mean, we've gotten to spend a lot of time together. I'm having a lot of fun with you."

Craig's eyes softened and he leaned over to give Tweek a kiss. "I suppose you're right," he agreed, "When I'm not worrying about Clyde and Token, I am having fun with you."

The two kissed again and they didn't even notice Clyde watching sadly from the entrance of his own tent. He let out a small sigh.

"Clyde!" Belle barked from inside the tent, "Get back in here and help me pick my outfit!" Clyde sighed again.

"Yes, dear," he said emotionlessly before turning and going back in.

 **Ok, I'm going to end the chapter there. Next chapter we're gonna have more drama for Stan and Wendy and Kyle and perhaps Kenny. And maybe Token and Craig will apologize to each other, who knows?**

 **Anyway, what I wanted to ask if any of you would be interested in a sort of spinoff story involving the goths. See, I wanted to put them in this story, but by the time I actually started liking the goths there was no room for them so I couldn't fit them in. So yeah, let me know if you'd like to see that at some point. It'd be set at the same time as this story and the last story.**


	10. I Really Don't Like You

**I'm going to try to show more of how Becca has been ruining Kenny's attempts to get with girls. Same with Cartman and Kyle. Also, more Gregory doing whatever it is he's trying to do. Stan and Wendy have no idea.**

 **Chapter 10 – I Really Don't Like You**

 _Hate is a Strong Word_

Kenny walked around the main area with his hands in his pockets, looking around and generally enjoying the sights. He needed to get away from the camp for a while. The tension there was just so thick you could cut it with a knife. Why was everyone so on edge? He had no idea, but he didn't want to be a part of it.

He nodded in greeting at the goth kids who were on their way back to their own camp site. He decided to take a short cut through the vendors to go check out the lake. Maybe he could spot some hot girls swimming while he was there.

At height of the hill, Kenny could look down over the small lake. A bunch of people were happily swimming, playing and laughing. Too bad Kenny didn't bring a swimsuit. But perhaps no one would mind if he just stripped down to his boxers and got in?

Just as he was considering actually doing this, he felt someone brush up beside him and he started a bit. He looked over and saw a pretty brunette standing next to him and smiling sweetly. She fluttered her lashes at him.

"Hi there," she greeted in a slightly flirty voice, "I couldn't help but notice how handsome you are."

Kenny grinned slightly. "Oh really?" he wondered, "You're rather beautiful yourself."

The girl showed off her pretty smile. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Kenny McCormick," he replied, "And what's your name, pretty lady?"

Before she could reply, she was suddenly and rudely shoved aside by a busty blonde. Kenny groaned as Becca got in his face.

"There you are, Kenny!" Becca cooed, "I've been looking all over this place!"

"Hey!" the other girl growled, "You can't just shove me away like that!"

"Beat it, bitch, I'm talking to my man right now," Becca dismissed. The girl snarled at her and stormed off. Kenny watched her go with a despairing look before turning angrily to Becca.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" he hissed, "Scaring away every girl I talk to? Do you honestly think I would want to go out with you after pulling a stunt like that? What kind of psychopath are you?"

"The genius kind," Becca sneered, "Eventually there will be no one left, and you'll come crawling back to me."

"Good luck with that, you crazy bitch," Kenny growled. He rudely pushed past her and stormed off. Suddenly he didn't feel much like swimming anymore.

…

Kyle was so glad that Stan and Wendy were staying behind at the camp for now. That meant they could watch after the younger siblings and he could get some time alone for a change. He felt like he desperately needed it.

The red head walked through the vendors, looking at the various things they had for sale. Unlike Ike and the girls, Kyle didn't like to frivolously spend his money on the first cool thing he saw. He liked to look at everything before deciding whether or not he was going to buy something. Most of the time he didn't.

As Kyle was browsing some colorful clothes, he spotted a pretty girl across the way. Smiling, he started to walk over to go greet her when someone suddenly popped up in his face.

"Hey Kyle!" Cartman greeted happily. Kyle stopped in his tracks to stop himself from colliding with the fat teen.

"Cartman! What are you doing here?" Kyle growled, trying to see over his shoulder to keep an eye on the girl.

"Oh nothing much," Cartman replied casually, constantly moving to block Kyle's view. He smiled at the Jew. "What are you doing? Are we playing a game or something?"

"Damn it, Cartman! Get out of the way!" Kyle pushed him aside and looked to where the girl was, but it was too late. She was gone. He whipped around and glared at the fat boy. "You're the fucking worst!" he snarled. He stomped away and Cartman stared after him.

"What did I do?" he wondered stupidly.

…

"I regret agreeing to watch the kids," Stan muttered to himself. Wendy and Heidi had left to go shopping together, Tweek and Craig had also left and so had Clyde and Belle. That just left himself and Token.

Currently Ike was playing a handheld game while Karen and Tricia did each other's hair. Stan was extremely bored. He would talk to Token, but he seemed really moody. Even now he could see the brown-skinned teen brooding over on his side of the camp.

Stan really regretted forgetting to bring his guitar. He could've practiced during moments like these. And he was starting to get really good. He was writing a song for Wendy and this would've been the perfect time to practice the song since she wasn't here. But no, he had been an idiot and didn't bring it. So he was stuck sitting here doing nothing.

As he sat there bored, Stan suddenly heard someone coming towards him. He turned in his seat and scowled when he saw Gregory striding towards him, looking smug as always. He turned his back to the Brit. But that didn't stop him from coming.

"Ah! Stan!" Gregory greeted, "So, this is where you have set up shop, as it were." He let out a chuckle as if he had made some incredibly witty joke. As Stan glared at him with a side eye, Gregory looked around. "Where is the fair maiden, Wendy?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Stan growled. The Brit let out an annoying laugh.

"Oh, of course," he chuckled, "You think you can hide her from me, eh? But it will be futile in the end, my dear Stanley. I will have Wendy. And you will have nothing."

Stan glared at him, his anger growing. "Fuck off, Gregory!" he snapped, standing up, "Leave Wendy and me alone if you know what's good for you!"

Gregory smirked. "Very well. I will retreat for now. But I will return for my maiden later," he threatened in a pleasant voice that made it sound not threatening at all. Still glaring, Stan watched as Gregory walked away with his hands loosely clasped behind his back.

He waited until he was completely gone until angrily resting his head on his hand. "Man, I hate that guy," Stan muttered.

"Which guy?" asked a voice beside him, startling the shit out of him. Stan jumped slightly and looked to see Ike, Karen, and Tricia standing beside him.

"Give a man some warning next time, will ya?" Stan gasped, clutching his chest.

"Sorry," Ike said, not sounding sorry at all.

"So, who are you talking about?" Karen wondered. Stan sighed.

"It's that Gregory guy," he replied, "I don't know if you know him, but he's this transfer student we knew as kids and he keeps hitting on Wendy, even though she's not interested. And he's been threatening me."

"What an asshole!" Tricia growled, rolling up her sleeve, "I'll take care of this guy!" Before she could stomp off, though, Ike grabbed her arm.

"No, don't kick the guy's ass," he said, "That won't solve anything."

"Thanks for the sentiment, though," Stan chuckled softly, "I think Wendy and I need to settle this on our own. Like adults."

"If you say so," Karen said skeptically. Stan gave her a look but said nothing. He certainly hoped she wasn't implying that violence _was_ the answer.

Maybe he should have a talk with Kenny about her when he got back.

…

Craig and Tweek walked through the vendors, holding hands, and looking at all the wares. Despite his nervousness from yesterday, Tweek had a smile on his face. He suddenly spotted something and started dragging Craig towards it.

"Ah! Slow down, Tweek!" he shouted.

"Look! Lookie Craig!" Tweek joyfully exclaimed, "Look at all of these journals!" He stopped in front of a display of leather-bound journals, whose pages were made from recycled materials. The covers had delightful images on the front of animals and fake gems embroided into them and flowers pressed into them. Tweek bounced up and down excitedly.

"Craig! Can I get one?" he asked, grabbing his boyfriend's arm, "Can I? Can I?"

"Do whatever you want, dear," Craig replied, smiling lightly. Tweek squealed joyfully and went over to the stand to pick out his favorite design. He watched as Tweek carefully looked over each journal before picking one that had a green gem and the image of two birds on the front. He paid for it then walked over and showed it to Craig.

"See? They're lovebirds. Like us," Tweek said. Craig grinned.

"You're so sappy, Tweek," he mused, "What are you going to draw in it?"

"Mostly landscapes," Tweek replied, "I wanted to draw the forest from our campsite."

Craig took Tweek by the hand again and they decided to check out the food vendors next. There were all different sorts of foods, more than Craig would have expected. Spicy foods, Italian foods, vegetarian food, health food, and much more, all of it made from scratch. The two decided to share some loaded curly fries (that's curly fries with cheese, sour cream, and bacon) and a fresh squeezed lemonade.

"This is really nice," Craig commented, pulling one of the fries free, "We really should've done this last year. Why didn't we?"

"Because you and Clyde spent the whole time getting stoned with a group of strangers," Tweek reminded him. Craig blushed slightly.

"Oh yeah," he muttered.

"But I don't hold it against you," Tweek assured him, "If you hadn't done that it might've taken us a lot longer to confess our love for each other."

"That's true," Craig agreed, taking a sip of lemonade.

Tweek smiled and took one of cheese smothered fries and popped it into his mouth. He looked around, glancing at all the festival goers having fun and listening to music. Then he noticed the girl. The dancing gypsy girl from before. Tweek's eyes widened.

Dammit! What was she doing here! Was she following him? Oh God! She was staring right at him! Wait, she wouldn't approach him while he was with Craig, right? Maybe he should try ignoring her? No, wait! He should point her out to Craig!

"Um, hey Craig," Tweek murmured, nudging his boyfriend, "Do you see that girl over there? That dancer girl from that group we saw earlier. You see her, right?"

Craig looked around to where Tweek was gesturing, but by this time a crowd had formed, blocking the view of the girl. Tweek gasped.

"N-No!" he exclaimed, "Sh-She was right there! I saw her!" He turned to Craig, looking desperate. "You believe me, right?"

"Of course I do," Craig replied, "But why are you so afraid, Tweek? She's just a girl."

"NNG! But she was hitting on me before!" Tweek explained, "She followed me out of the bathroom and she started flirting with me! I swear it's true!"

"Ok! Ok! Tweek! I believe you! There's no need to shout," Craig told him in a calming voice, "I didn't know that. Look, I'm with you now and I won't let anyone near you. All right?"

He leaned in and wrapped Tweek in a hug. Shaking, Tweek hugged him back, but he couldn't help but stare at the place where the girl had been.

…

Clyde sighed quietly to himself as he followed Belle around, carrying her stuff for her. She was going to every vendor that had clothes and buying hundreds of dollars in exotic clothing that Clyde was sure she was never going to actually wear. Not only that, she was buying up every piece of gaudy jewelry she could lay her hands on. And she was making Clyde carry all of it. He huffed with annoyance.

"Belle, can we please go back to the campsite?" he begged, "I'm getting tired!" Belle stopped and looked back at him.

"Oh, are you getting tired, Clyde?" she asked, "You want to go back to the campsite and leave me all by myself and have to carry all of this stuff by myself?"

Clyde stared at her. "Well, no," he replied, "You could come back to the camp with me. I mean, you've already spent a lot of money and bought so many clothes. Don't you want to save some of it?"

Belle jutted out her lower lip. Then she huffed and tossed her hair. "Fine," she muttered, folding her arms, "But you're taking me out again later. Ok? Ok." She walked past him towards the campsite and with a small sigh Clyde followed her.

 **Finally finished this chapter! God I hate my depression. It is not making things easier for me. Anyway, what'd you think of the chapter? A lot of bitches this time, huh? What will next time bring? Eh, I dunno.**


End file.
